


Pointless

by Huntra_Pred, Shiduwa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Genji Shimada is a Good Brother, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Pre-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Reaper is a protective dad, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Talon Hanzo Shimada, Widowmaker and Hanzo become besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiduwa/pseuds/Shiduwa
Summary: Akande sees great potential of having Hanzo Shimada as a agent of Talon. If only he would see the same. It would seem that some persuasion is needed.
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Hanzo Shimada & Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	1. Amélie

Akande Ogundimu is a stubborn man. Very stubborn. A simple 'no' won't chase him away. It started with sending agents to have conversations with Mr. Shimada, bring him some light. But he is a very stubborn man as well and started to... Disappear from the agents' sights. It became harder to locate him, he would show up in random places, at unfavorable hours. He was too good at avoiding their attention. But, as said before, Akande is very stubborn, so he started to send much better equipped agents to find Hanzo Shimada.

Sombra could find anyone through technology. If someone had passed a camera, used a phone, atm, browsed an online store, she could find them. And in this day and age, it's impossible to simply not use technology. Hanzo was found in the city of Bonn, France, and for the last several weeks had been frequenting a small café with sweet treats and delectable teas. Sombra got them this far, finding Hanzo, now it was up to Amélie to finish the job. She was a very persuasive woman and was perfect for the job. A knife on her thigh was all the weaponry she would need, besides being armed with lovely 2'000 dollar heels and a nice wool sweater dress. And her smile, so sweet and charming that most forget how to think. 

The attractive click of her heels is what first alerted Hanzo of her presence. Being leaned over a fresh cup of tea, outside the sweet messing café, he was surrounded by people. All going about their day, their attention flickering to Amélie due to her skin tone, but they would soon lose attention and turn back to their previous tasks. Hanzo only groaned into his tea, eyes closing.

"I had almost gone a month without being bothered by you and your people."

Amélie hums, taking a seat across from him, "It is almost as if you do not enjoy our company, Mr. Shimada."

"It's rather the conversation that keeps being brought up that I do not enjoy, Lacroix," he kept his eyes either closed or focused on his tea. Amélie found this amusing.

"Then let us discuss something else, shall we?"

Hanzo finally looks up, "Oh? And what new tactic is this?"

"Not a tactic. Let us forget business, forget Talon and Overwatch. Let us start anew. I wish to get to know you, Hanzo."

Hanzo narrows his eyes, "Oh, you do, now?"

The woman smiles, "Yes."

A waiter comes by, placing a plate with a slice of cake with fluffy white frosting ontop. Hanzo looks to the slice of cake before looking back up to Amélie. She continues to smile sweetly before she turns to the waiter and orders a cup of tea. Amélie was definitely the best for this job. She could improvise. She will accomplish the task that her colleagues had failed at. Akande was becoming impatient with waiting for Hanzo to finally give in and join their organization. His orders to her was to do whatever is deemes necessary to get Hanzo.

"It would be wasteful to just let that cake go stale, Hanzo."

Hanzo huffs, slowly picking up the fork placed with the cake and stabbing into the dessert. Amélie straightens, smoothing out her dress before folding her hands on her lap, "I will start: How has your week been?"

Hanzo's mouth is full of cake, eyes watching carefully as he chews and swallows, speaking cautiously, "You first."

"Very well. I had a very productive week. I finally finished a book I have been interested in for around three months. I had also took up painting classes. I find it very relaxing."

Hanzo leans back, "What books have you been reading?"

The waiter returns, placing Amélie's tea on the table, Amélie thanking him before turning back to Hanzo, "It's called 'The Weight of Silence'. Fairly interesting book. A young girl is selectively mutism. She disappears along with her best friend, and the girl's mother believes that her husband might be involved with their daughter's disappearance."

"Interesting."

"Very, I believe you would like it. I could even lend you the book if you would like."

”How kind for you to offer, but I will have to decline.”

Amélie takes a sip of her tea, “And while it is on my mind, how is your brother?”

That triggered something. Hanzo grew stiff and looked up from his cake, he was on the defense, hand hanging low to the case that held his bow, just in case, “What do you know of about my brother?”

”Things here and there. He’s been doing well, has rejoined with Overwatch. But like I said, I’m not here to talk about Overwatch.”

”But you will talk about Genji?”

”What is wrong, Hanzo? Have you two still not made up?”

Hanzo is now glaring at her, digging into his pocket and pulling out a wallet. Amélie holds out her hand, “No need, I will take care of the bill.”

”I can pay for my own tea.”

”No doubt that you can, but I want to.”

Hanzo huffs, shoving the wallet back into his pocket before gathering his case and bag. He mutters a goodbye and Amélie knows better than to follow. Besides, she sees this interaction as progress.

___

_“You can contact me whenever. I promise I will pick up.”_

Hanzo stares at the phone number that Genji and put in his burner phone. After meeting in Hanamura, they met again in England. Genji has sought him out, he wanted to connect with him, mend their broken relationship. Hanzo couldn’t see how Genji was able to do this, _forgive_. But Genji hasn’t showed any signs of regret, past anger. He has truly accepted how things have become, that this is what’s happening and nothing they can do will change the past. To see his brother again, alive, at peace, _mature_. He became this, somehow. Hanzo felt proud for Genji, that he had come this far. But then he feels shame when he looks in the mirror.

Where has he gotten himself? The self hate is still very much there, the guilt. What he had done to his own little brother... And Talon shows up, poking and prodding. They see his power, what he has done and what he could do. And the woman brings up Genji to his face. Hanzo’s grip tightens as he glares at the number. 

_What is she planning?_

He knew that she wasn’t done with him. She will, turn up at every corner. Whatever this new recruitment strategy was, giving him cake and talking with him definitely wasn’t all of it. There was so much more. 

_Should I call Genji? Tell him about this? But then he will bring up Overwatch... About wanting me to join..._

He was not Overwatch material. Or was he? Has Genji seen something in him and wasn’t extending a hand to him out of pity? Out of the fact that they are brothers? Besides, he even if he did join, he wouldn’t be able to stand the glares. The other agents, those who know of what he has done, he wouldn’t be able to deal with his own hatred for himself plus their hate. No, he wouldn’t join them.

_I’ll text him. Tell him how I’m doing._

Hanzo pulls up the messages, there was been nothing personal between them there. Just simple checkups of how Hanzo was doing, Genji asking where he was currently and how he’s been. Hanzo types out a message, asking if Genji was able to talk. It didn’t take long for him to reply, a bright reply. 

[Of course!! What do you want to talk about?]

Hanzo struggles to word how he feels. Such emotions, all crashing into each other. He decided to ask Genji how he was doing for a change.

[I wanted to know how you have been.]

[Good as I can be. Welcoming new members, seeing old faces, having a drinking contest withJessjjkk]

Hanzo stares at his phone as Genji quickly replies again after that.

[Sorry! Jesse knocked into me!]

[He’s laughing at me.]

[he just asked if I was texting my girlfriend]

[Brb I’m going to murder him]

Hanzo feels a smile twitch on his lips, he was still Genji. Still his brother. Hanzo takes advantage of Genji being busy to text a reply.

[I’m glad you’re doing well. I’m currently in France. It’s quite lovely. And your friend seems quite fun.]

After a moment, Genji replies.

[He’s still laughing]

[And France must be great, it’s kind of boring staying here everyday. Also, Jesse is annoying but he’s a good friend. He’s one of the original members of Overwatch.]

Hanzo feels his heart beat fast. This Jesse would know about he had done to Genji... does he know who Genji is talking to? Hanzo felt hollow as Genji started sending replies, the phone buzzing in his hand. Hanzo isn’t sure how long he had sat there before he finally looked down at his phone. Genji’s messages started out nonchalant and then turned concerned. He had zoned out for twenty minutes.

[Sorry, I fell asleep. I’ve had a long day.]

Half a lie. Not telling Genji everything won’t hurt him.

[Then you better get some sleep before I flyover there and super momma tuck you to your bed!]

Hanzo smiles, his guilt slipping away, [I will go to bed, you don’t have to force me]

[then go to bed before I beat you up!! Night!]

[Goodnight, Genji]

Hanzo turns off the phone before laying back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, finding that sleep was vacant that n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoy!


	2. The Past is Untouchable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie wasn’t always a killer. She was once a girl with a loving husband. Once.

_The lights were focused on her, their heat warming her to her very soul as she danced her way across the stage. Her fellow dancers were at her side, their passion and the music help fueled her as they gracefully flowed with the music. Each beat was captivating, it was as if she wasn’t in control of her own body as the music drummed on. Only when the song ended and she took her bow did reality come back to her. The audience was cheering as gifts were thrown on stage. All lights of the theater lit up all around her. And she smiles at it all._

Reaper was mist, flowing through the air before solidifying and attacking the guards with fierceness and with skill beyond them. She was perched high above, out of sight, and waiting patiently. Their target will be in position soon, very soon. Reaper was in her ear,

:Target is on the move. Be ready.:

"I'm always ready."

Their target runs as fast as he could, his guards dropping thanks to Reaper. Widowmaker was patient, waiting for him to finally reach the mark. And there he was. She fired and the body hits the ground and slids. Her mission was a success, now it was time to leave. 

_"You dance so beautifully. Like a butterfly floating from flower to flower."_

_"I feel more like a bee, fluttering from flower to flower."_

_"But instead of pollen, you spread joy."_

_He was very good with his words._

:Widowmaker.:

"I'm heading to the rendezvous point, don't be late and don't bring guests."

She gracefully descends from her perch, silently running into the night. Reaper remained silent, unlike Sombra. She was quite proud of herself, the success of the mission _was_ partially because of her. She was talented, she had tracked their target. But given he wasn't trying to hide and used technology for everything in his rich life. Reaper was mainly their distraction. Send a hound into the fox den to draw out the fox. And Widowmaker was the hunter, waiting. New their fox was dead, and all three of them were the hound, being thrown a bone for a job well done while their superiors take the glory. This is how it's how it is, how it will be. And no complaints will be coming from Widowmaker. She doesn't complain. She does what she's told, kills the fly set in her web, then she leaves. Reaper was a attack dog, he attacks what's a threat, what's in front of him, then he goes back to his master's side, tail wagging. 

But unlike an attack dog, pats on the head and vocal rewards are not enough, nor is a bone. Widowmaker does not need such an extreme reward. She is satisfied by her kill, by how well she performs her deadly dance. The end result was her reward. The target's death, the thrill of excitement that shoots through her veins. Every mission, that is what she looks forward to.

_"I turn back into a little girl every time I'm on stage! I feel so excited that I'm afraid I might slip up!'_

_The man to her side laughs, "But you never do mess up. You take over the stage. Your excitement gives you the motivation you need to conquer the audience with your grace. Each time you step foot on that stage, they are already yours."_

"Well done, agents. The resources gained from this will benefit all of Talon, including you three."

Widowmaker's boredom slowly grew as Doomfist drew on. This never interested her the way it did Reaper and Sombra. They were interested in their gain, what their reward was. Every mission, after success or failure, they waited to see what would be thrown their way. She heard that Doomfist was speaking, but she wasn't listening. He was mostly talking to the other two, the ones who truly cared about the profit. She only started to focus when they were finally dismissed. She stepped away, quick to leave before something else was addressed.

Reaper followed her, she could tell by the sound of his heavy boots echoing behind her lighter footsteps.

"What do you want, Reaper?"

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?"

She stops. Reaper keeps his distance but is close enough where his shadow was on her. Her eyes are dim, focusing on the wall in front of her of the old warehouse.

"How did you know?"

"You get a look in your eye. Your voice changes."

"Did anyone else notice?"

"No."

"Then let's not discuss it."

She continues on as Reaper remains.

___

Hanzo knew she was somewhere nearby. She and Talon wasn't about to let him some peace and quiet. Especially not on the day that Genji was meant to visit. He was not going to allow them to ruin this day for him! Nor did he want Genji to find out about Talon trying to recruit Hanzo into their organization. Genji wouldn’t have it, he knows that.

_I just have to keep him distracted. Just in case... God, I might murder someone today._

A memory springs up in his head, those words, ‘I might murder someone today’. Back to simpler times, where Hanzo and Genji were still boys, had their mother and father. The Clan hadn’t taken hold of Hanzo then, so he was still very much a child along with Genji, the both of them best of friends.

_The room was quiet besides the quiet giggles of the two boys currently crawling under the desk in the room. Their father was out and the two decided that they were going to sneak in. His office was off-limits, so naturally they wanted to get inside when their father was away. Genji was sitting next to Hanzo as the squeezes underneath the desk, both attempting to quiet their giggles as the door to the office opens and their father’s imposing footsteps echoed in the room. A mug was placed on the desk along with a folder, Genji nearly shaking with excitement as their father walks around the desk._

_Then, Hanzo sneezes, and their father stops._

_”Boys...”_

_They squeal and dart out from under the desk, but they weren’t fast enough. Their father scoops them up, one boy in each arm, and he sits in his chair._

_”What do you two think you’re doing?”_

_They wiggle in his arms, “Nothing?”_

_”So you’re in my office, doing nothing?”_

_The man snorts, “Such troublemakers. I wonder where they got it from.”_

_He loosens his grip, Hanzo slipping free while Genji stays in their father’s hold, eyes focusing on the mug on the desk._

_”Is that coffee?”_

_”Yes, I need it to help me stay awake or I might murder someone today.”_

_Genji stares intently at the mug as Hanzo peaked at it from the other side of the desk. Finally, and boldly, Genji reaches for ward, taking the mug, and drinking of the coffee._

_“Genji!”_

_Instant regret for Genji gags as their father snorts loudly. Hanzo laughs as his brother makes faces at the drink’s taste._

_”Sparrows aren’t meant to drink coffee!”_

_”No wonder, it’s nasty!”_

_Their father shakes his head before he sets Genji on the floor, “Run along, I have a client coming in soon. Go spend time with your mother.”_

_Genji nods while smacking his lips, still tasting the coffee. Hanzo snickers as he takes his brother’s hand and leads them out of the room and down the hall._

The airport was busy, but it was thankfully easy to find Genji. He was sitting on the floor, on his phone, humming a song. He was wearing a thick sweater, worn jeans, and a orange scarf. He looked so human, so relaxed. The closer he got Hanzo could see that he had green streaks going through his hair. He tried to focus on that rather than the scars that littered his face. Guilt rises back up as Genji looks up and grins.

”About time you showed up! Here I was thinking you ditched me.”

”Here I was looking for a man, not a child on the floor.”

”Ow, you’re mean, but I still love you.”

Genji stands and swings his bag over his shoulder, following Hanzo out of the airport. As Genji talked excitedly about the Overwatch team, new and old, and their base of operations, Hanzo looked around for any and all signs of Talon agents. He felt his eye twitch as he noticed a familiar woman looking at over priced handbags.

”Hanzo, are you listening?”

”Yes... No.”

”Ugh! Rude! But seriously, what’s got you so distracted?”

Hanzo snarls, “Salesmen.”

Genji starts to laugh, “Salesmen? I get they’re annoying but you’re acting like they’re the scum of the earth!”

Without missing a beat, Hanzo replies, “They are.”

Amélie turns her head, catching Hanzo’s eye. She smiles at him before turning back to the handbags. Hanzo marches on, he was not about to deal with her. Genji follows him, humming a bit before speaking.

”You’re acting like you’re trying to avoid someone.”

Even after all this time, Genji still knew him better than anyone else.

”Perhaps...”

”Hanzo...”

”I will tell you later, not while we’re in public.”

Genji nods before smiling, “Then let’s get some tea from that café you like so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	3. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker knows parts of her past before she joined Talon. But there are still parts that are hidden behind a fog.

Widowmaker watches the Shimada brothers walk on. Genji was a problem. A big one. With him, a constant influence of Overwatch with Hanzo, the elder Shimada will be harder to convince. She turns to the scarred man next to her, who is partially hidden behind a rack of clothes.

“Gabriel, find anything you like?”

Reaper huffs, “A jacket.”

She smiles, “It’ll look lovely on you. Let me get it for you.”

Despite him being her colleague, Reaper was her friend. Though, in the beginning, Widowmaker could be told to shoot him point blank between the eyes and she would. But now? She knew she had grown soft, but she hid it well. There was no need for Moira or Doomfist to come to learn that their loyal soldier was lacking in efficiency. Emotions is what makes someone weak. The attachment to life, to _friends_. Widowmaker was allowed lust for death, allowed to feel excitement for her next kill. It aided her on missions. But attachment? She didn't understand where it came from, why she attached herself to Reaper the way she did. Or why he was familiar with his mask off.

Reaper holds the jacket, "I have money, you know. I can pay for it myself."

"But I want to get it for you."

It would be too easy to tell him later that her kindness was simply an act to hide in public. But he wouldn't believe her. He was more than just some muscle, he was intelligent. 

"Fine, but don't complain if I get it torn or something."

Widowmaker smiles and pays for the jacket. Her eyes dart to the side as she does, even though she knows the Shimadas are long gone. She was going to have to track them down later, but that wouldn't be an issue. Thanks to Sombra, they know where Hanzo lives. And thanks to Widowmaker, they know his schedule. 

"Let's go to the café, Gabriel."

He huffs, not saying anything as Widowmaker hooks arms with him and leads them down the street. She had a feeling that Hanzo would take Genji to his favorite café, it was only natural. But they would have to be careful. Widowmaker knew that Genji would recognize Reaper, and Genji might recognize her. But they both look very different at the moment. Both dressed well, makeup to help hide Gabriel's scars. There wasn't much they could do to hide Widowmaker's skin tone, but Genji has only seen her from a distance. 

"Ah, here we are."

And there was the brothers. Sitting inside and having their orders taken by a omnic waiter. They sit outside at an angle where they could see the brothers but they most likely wouldn't be able to see them without leaning. Reaper looks at them before looking to Widowmaker.

"This is risky, Amélie."

"Hush, we'll be fine."

Amélie thinks of her order, and for a split second when looking up, Reaper didn't quite look like himself.

_"Your husband is a good man, Amélie. Though sometimes he's a pain in the ass."_

_Amélie smiles, "He has been doing such great work! I'm so proud of him!"_

_The man across from her was... familiar. Less scars, hair not graying. He seemed happier, in a way. There was a darkness still there, but not to the same extent._

"-Amélie!"

She snaps out of her thoughts, back straightened. The knife hidden on her felt heavy, and she wasn't sure if she should pull it out. But Reaper was looking at her in concern, leaning forward and speaking at a much more hushed tone.

"Are you remembering something?"

Was she? Was it a memory? Or was it simply a daydream? She didn't know anymore, not at this point. Widowmaker shakes it off, and she could tell this annoyed Reaper.

"Don't worry about me. I'm going to go inside and see if I can learn anything."

"No-"

She stands up, not listening, and walks in. She's surprisingly good at blending in. It was easy at this point. This was such a bizarre world, and she knew how to throw a veil between her and it when needed. Hanzo was focused on his brother who had three cupcakes. One was pink, and the frosting was _everywhere_. 

"Look at you!"

"Hey! Messy food equals good food!"

Hanzo truly has soften up, especially around his brother. Doomfist won't like that. She goes to the counter and smiles at the cashier.

"Hello, what are your options for coffee?"

She eyes the brothers as they bicker at each other. It was all in good nature, the smiles on their faces was a dead give away. But Hanzo was aware that they were being watched, he just couldn't figure out where the eyes were. Widowmaker turns back to the cashier, taking the cups of coffee, both black, but one had cream and sugar, and walking out back to Reaper. He was glaring at her.

"You went in anyway."

"I figured you wanted some coffee. Which one do you want? I have black or one with cream and sugar."

He continues to glare at her before reaching he hand out and taking the one with cream and sugar, sipping it.

"You know I like sweets."

She smiles and sits, "Do I?"

As she drinks her coffee, she watches the brothers finish up inside before leaving. This should do for the day. They won't be discussing anything business related, at least not in public.

___

Genji follows Hanzo to his apartment, appreciating the scenery. France was so lovely, no wonder Hanzo chose to hide here. His apartment was in a large, nice building. He was on the third floor, easier for him to sneak away if need be. And his apartment, it was very him. In order, little personal possessions. And that blanket, with the chibi dragons. It was adorable.

"Nice place, looking for a roommate?"

"I believe the quarters that Overwatch has given you are far nicer."

"Pfft, I wish."

His phone vibrates. Again. For the tenth time in the last eight minutes. Damn Jesse.

"Really now? I thought Overwatch took care of their agents."

"They do! Just we have limited space. Not everyone gets a nice suite and private kitchen."

"But some do?"

Genji thinks for a solid thirty seconds, "I think? Question Mark?"

Hanzo snorts, "Sit down while I go get you some water. You need to wash all of that sugar down with something healthy."

"You're just jealous that I didn't share."

Hanzo rolls his eyes before going to the kitchen, leaving Genji to himself. Genji flops on the couch, flesh hand to the blanket, _Oh it's so damn soft. I might steal it._

His phone vibrates.

"Ugh!"

"You alright?"

"Jesse is annoying! Even if he's 372 miles away!"

Hanzo laughs, Genji pulling his phone out.

[genji! are you in france yet?]

[has your brother tried anything?]

[genji]

[gen]

[ji]

[!!!!!!]

[have you been dismantled??]

Genji groans before replying, [I'm going to hit you with a frying pan when I get back.]

[what? im trying to make sure youre in one peace. who else would i annoy?]

[Jesse McCree]

[genji shimada]

[I'm safe, with my brother who is very much trustworthy. I will send you pictures of his dragon blanket and you'll think he's a child.]

[but he isnt a kid. and what blanket?]

Genji gets up and lays the blanket out on the floor, making sure there are no creases before standing up and taking a picture. Hanzo walks in, stopping when he sees Genji.

"What are you doing."

"Convincing Jesse to calm down."

He sends the picture, drops his phone on the couch, then lays on the floor across the blanket. Hanzo sighs, "Really?"

"It's so soft! Where did you even get it!?"

"... Online."

Genji's phone vibrates loudly on Hanzo's leather couch, causing him to groan. He rolls over and snatches his phone, unlocking it so he can see the text.

[my heart just exploded thats so fucking cute]

"I think my mission was successful!"

"Congratulations, now drink your water."

Genji puts his phone down so he can glare at Hanzo, "What are you, my mother?"

"What are you, my little brother?"

"How dare."

Hanzo holds the glass of water out, Genji groaning before sitting up and taking it. He sips the water as he looks at his phone as another text comes through.

[what does your brother look like, anyways?]

Genji stares before grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	4. The Wretched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doomfist is growing tired of Hanzo rejecting the offers. It was time for a different, much more... Clear approach. One that doesn't leave the Shimada room to argue. And it would seem Moira has such a approach

At his desk, Akande drummed his fingers on the oak. Moira was standing nearby, humming as she checked a datapad.

"The elder Shimada seems to have worn your patience thin."

"He has, but I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

"You mean _our_ sleeve. Maximilian has several ideas."

"So do I, Moira."

Moira smiles chillingly, "But I have one that is guaranteed to work, my friend. Care to here it?"

Akande looks up, eyes narrowed. He knew that chilling look in her eye, it was unnerving. She waits patiently, and he finally nods. She sets the datapad on his desk, and what was on it was a near perfect plan.

"He won't leave if we make it where he doesn't want to. Even his dear brother won't be able to convince him otherwise."

"A brainwash?"

"One more... permanent than what was done to our Amélie. As you have probably noticed, our girl has been slacking."

Akande hums, she works efficiently, but she has grown attached to Gabriel. It was a problem. She was good at hiding it, but not good enough. She has grown attached, so there's no telling what other human natures she has required. If she remembers everything. 

"So we take the Shimada forcefully? It will be dangerous."

"It will, but imagine the reward."

Hanzo Shimada, a ruthless Talon agent. Loyal, strong, he would not hesitate in following orders. It was a dream, a fantasy. One that will come a reality. They would have to organize his capture. Get him in a isolated area, deprive him of a conduit to prevent him from releasing his dragons on them. Pin him, overpower him. And bring him home.

"Will would personally need to be there to help," They would have to. Or else serious damage might be done and their target escapes and goes to Overwatch. 

They would have to play this out. Plan A to Z, every possible outcome must be determined and how to deal with them. Most importantly, they would have to strike after Genji leaves. Leave him clueless, give him the assumption that his brother had cut ties and went into hiding. It has to be this way. At least until Hanzo has properly been reconditioned for life as loyal Talon agent.

"Shall we get started?

"We shall."

___

Jesse sat in the wreck room, watching Hana play her video game while Lucio cheered her on. Genji has been gone for two days now. He has been in France with his brother, for two days, and has barely communicated with anyone outside from pictures. He seemed to be well, but he was still concerned for his safety. His brother has overpowered him once before, and their meeting in Hanamura wasn't exactly a happy family reunion. 

Angela wanted him to bring someone with him when he went to visit Hanzo, Jesse had volunteered to come with him. He declined both, saying that he would be fine on his own. But would he? He was over three hundred miles away, in a city that Hanzo has months to familiarize himself with when this was Genji's first time visiting. Not to mention, Winston has intel suggesting that Talon has been active within said city for quite a bit now.

"Yes! Get wrecked!"

Hana throws her arms up in victory as Lucio cheers even louder than before. Jesse was so zoned out he didn't even get to see her take out the boss. A shame. He sighs before getting up, deciding he was going for a smoke to help calm his nerves. And lord knows that Angela would skin him alive for smoking inside the base around the youths.

"Jesse, where are you going?"

"Outside, don't want the good doctor getting mad at me for a smoking."

Hana laughs, "She would throw you through a window!"

Lucio frowns, "You shouldn't smoke, Jesse."

He waves the man off, "I'm fine. Hasn't killed me yet. Besides, no cigar is going to get the better of me. I know my limits."

He has cut back quite a bit, but he still got cravings that he couldn't ignore. He tilits his hat to the two before walking out, making his way down the hall with a song playing in his head. It was just the chorus, and he couldn't place the name anywhere. It was annoying. And probably it was his brain trying to distract him from this certain Shimada situation that he just couldn't let go. But who could blame him? He never personally met the elder Shimada and has seen his handy work on his very own brother! For years, in Blackwatch, Genji was enraged, angry at everyone, for what Hanzo had done.

But let that anger go, he forgave his brother for what was done. He somehow found peace.

_"I couldn't just keep ahold of the past, keep being so angry about what happened so many years ago. It wasn't healthy, it was holding me down and preventing me from finding happiness."_

His master truly worked a wonder, helping him in the way he had did. How was that omnic so peaceful? So loving and forgiving? Jesse was still taken aback by how peaceful Zenyatta _felt_. His presence was relaxing, it's like he absorbed hatred and released forgiveness in return. It was a wonder, he was a wonder. Jesse had a huge respect for him. But he still felt indifferent towards Hanzo.

Outside was cool, the night warm but the breeze crisp. Perfect weather. Pulling out a lighter and a cigar, Jesse prepares for his smoke. The cigar lights up, smoke floating into the air and drifting with the light breeze. Pocketing the lighter, Jesse takes a long drag, sighing as the nicotine enters his bloodstream. He stands there for what feels like ten minutes, slightly dozing. It was very peaceful out here. Not that he had anything against being loud, just once in a while the quiet was something to be enjoyed. A vibrate interrupts the moment, Jesse patting himself to figure out where his phone is.

Finally finding it, Jesse unlocks it and goes to his messages.

_Genji sent me a video?_

He turna up his volume and plays. He could hear Genji snickering as he faces the camera on himself, a silly cat filter over his face. He switches to a devil one and he laughs out loud.

_[Hanzo! Do I look like that guy from your dream?]_

A laugh rings out, _[God no!]_

_[Hey! Wanna be a kitty cat with me?]_

_[Do I have a choice?]_

_[Nope!]_

Then he finally sees him, the infamous Hanzo. He definitely wasn't what Jesse imagined. His mind morphed together a ugly, hateful face for the ugly and hateful crime that he committed. But this... wasn't the face he would imagine. 

He was tired looking, but only in the eyes. Everything else seemed well rested. His hair was fluffy, not matted like Jesse had imagined. Clear skin, not full of blemishes or any scarring. His face was over all very handsome, him and Genji sharing the same nose and that straight jaw-lining. 

_[Remember when I would steal your phone and put pictures of me with these filiters in your gallery?]_

_[I would wonder why my phone was running out of space.]_

They seemed so close, like nothing horrible had every happened between them. They were just two brothers. Jesse frowns, thinking hard.

_Has he really changed?_

The video ends with Hanzo pulling away.

_[I forgot about the tea!]_

_[How dare you forget about the tea! Monster!]_

A pillow smacks Genji in the face, and the video cuts off. Jesse stares for a moment, not sure how to feel. He knew that Genji sent this video to help change Jesse's mind about how he felt about Hanzo. Why else would he send it? It was both an update on how he was doing and him showing that Hanzo had truly changed and was a better man now. Guilt drips, Jesse not sure if he should shame himself for hating someone he didn't even know or doubt that Hanzo has truly changed and was just putting on a face. He couldn't choose one of the two, and those feelings began to mix together to the put he couldn't separate them.

Jesse about jumps out of his skin as Lucio pops out the door, "Hey, Jesse! Wanna play monopoly with us? Hana is saying that she's the queen and no one has ever beaten her!"

Jesse knew a challenge when he was faced with one. He pushes back his feelings and puts on a mischievous smile, putting out his cigar under his boot, "Queen, huh? Well, we'll see about that! Let's get Jack in on this, he'll turn into a monster."

Lucio laughs, "He's already in, him and Reinhardt both."

Oh, tonight was about to be a good night.


	5. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finally let's his guard down, but that proves to be an mistake.

Hanzo walked Genji to the airport, both of them chatting along the way. Hanzo felt relaxed, better than what he had felt when Genji had first come. This was the closure he needed. To talk with his brother, to know that it really is him despite how he looks. It was still him, he was still his brother. He almost felt like they were boys again. But they weren't. 

"Flight will be here soon. I can't believe you didn't make me get up three hours early so there wouldn't be a chance I would miss it."

Hanzo rolls his eyes, "I was never that uptight!"

Genji gives his brother a look, calling 'bullshit' without uttering a word. Inside, Genji pulls out his boarding pass and groans.

"Time to head to security so they can ask, "Do you have a weapon on you?" and I can smugly say, "Pardon me, but I _am_ a weapon!". You wouldn't believe how many times I've had to have someone come and get me."

Hanzo snorts, "Please tell me you never actually done that!"

Genji grins, "Once. Jack had to come get me, and oh boy, was he mad! Reinhardt found it hilarious, though!"

When they get to security, the guards take one look at Genji and groan. Genji smiles and turns to Hanzo, "My fans await. I'll talk to you later, after I get settled back in. Alright?"

"Alright."

"You better answer!"

Hanzo gently shoves Genji towards security. Genji calls out 'abuse' before smiling and heading out. Hanzo watches the guards start to check him and ask several questions, all to which Genji replies as if he's been asked these a million times before. Who knows, he probably has. Hanzo slowly turns and leaves, finding his heart lighter than what it has been in years. He takes a breath as he leaves the airport, looking up at the gray sky before starting his way back home.

The lightness in his chest was something he hasn't felt in years, the peace he felt. He smiles, and feels like a new man. But something still felt... off about the day. He couldn't place why. Was it the cold in the air? How quiet the streets seemed today? He shakes his head, it was probably just paranoia. There was no reason to feel off today. He walks on, people brushing past him, most likely trying to get home as soon as possible so they could get out of the cold. He better do the same. Once outside his apartment building, he finally finds a reason to be paranoid. There was a shadow, one that was not his, that had followed him when he passed a nearby alley way. He was without his bow today, he felt that he didn't need it. If someone was trying to mug him, he will deal with them by hand. But if it was Talon? He'll have to improvise. 

The street was unusually empty. Something was definitely wrong. Hanzo turns his head, and he's face to face with Talon's very own Reaper. He knew Amélie was nearby as well, she had to be. Reaper was just standing there, his mask hiding all emotions, and his eyes hidden by shadow. They both remain quiet, each waiting for the other to make some sort of move. Someone walks out of an alley, a tall woman in black clothing with a chilling expression.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Shimada."

"Who are you?"

The woman smiles, "Ah, how rude of me not to introduce myself! I am Moira O'Deorain, I'm-"

"With Talon," he spit that out with as much venom as he could muster. Moira smiles despite the hate in his voice.

"Yes, I am with Talon."

"I told your people that I am not interested in joining!"

With a frown, Moira crosses her arms over her chest, "Tsk, we could do so much for each other, Mr. Shimada. You live among these people, trying to act like you're one of them when you are not! You are so much more than a simple man."

Hanzo growls, "I'm telling you this for the last time: I will never join you! Leave. Me. Alone!"

Moira sighs, "You know we cannot do that."

Hanzo is covered by a shadow, a deep voice coming from above, "Come with us. There is much more to your fate than this."

Hanzo is surrounded. How did he allow this to happen? He was weaponless, as well. He couldn't find them all, not with them all armed. He can only run. Hanzo looks at them all, Doomfist was big, but all that weight would slow him down. But the open street was behind him, no cover from Amélie. It was the same behind Reaper, back down the way he came. But behind Moira, the alley. It would provide cover and prevent them all from attempting to surround him at his sides. He takes a breath before he bolts, slipping between Moira and down the alleyway, Doomfist calling out to the agents to follow him. 

Hanzo felt his heart pounding, his senses were heightened as he dodged and weaved down the alley, attempting to avoid Reaper's devastating shots. He managed to escape the alley and onto yet another empty street. He tried to stay close to the buildings to make it harder on Amélie. His mind was racing, he had no clue where he was going or how he was going to escape. He pulls out his phone, attempting to pull up Genji's number but a shot rings out. His phone shatters, the bullet barely missing his hand. The shards stab into his hands, forcing him to drop the remainder of the phone.

"Shit!"

Amélie decends the side of a building, "Don't make me shoot you, Hanzo."

Hanzo growls and he whips around to face her, "Since when do you have a problem with shooting someone?"

She tenses, then a shot comes from behind him. He falls to ground, pain blossoming in his left shoulder. Reaper's boots appear in his vision, one kicking him to roll onto his back. Hanzo hisses, finding difficulty in feeling his arm. A shotgun is in his face, daring him to move. Hanzo feels fear take over.

"Reaper-"

Reaper tilts his head, "You hesitated."

Darkness fades in and out as Amélie lowers her gun, "I... I did."

Reaper looks down at Hanzo before he turns back to Amélie, "Our little secret."

Hanzo loses consciousness. 

___

When he wakes, she knows he won't be the same. She felt the need to pity him as she looked through the doorway and to his unconscious form, strapped onto the table as Moira prepares her equipment. This sight... seeing this happen from this angle instead of the table. It was strange. She was so scared, or at least she was told that she was. She cried out, she was afraid. Then she was put under, everything was a fog. And when she woke, everything was different, she was different. When Overwatch took her... took her home, they did not know what was done to her. She did not know. Not until it was all too late. 

What would happen to Hanzo? Would he know when he woke? Or would he losely lose himself to whatever was programmed into him. Amélie knows what it's like, but she also knows that he will go through something no one else has gone through before, at least not at the same extent. What will be put into his mind, the person he will be turned into, it may be permanent. 

Reaper appears at her side, glancing into the room before touching her arm, "Come on."

She blindly follows him, following him until they come to a wreck room. Sombra was there, perched up on a chair, skimming over a datapad. She looks over and smiles.

"Have fun? I got to watch all of you run around. It was great!"

Reaper crosses his arms, "You sat around and watched us when you could've helped?"

"Oh, I did help. Hacking traffic signs, redirecting traffic, posing as city officials to get people out of the area. All to make sure things went smoothly so you could catch that dragon boy... man. Whatever."

Amélie sits down, "Your work is appreciated."

Sombra smiles, "Awe! Someone _does_ care about little ol' me! See, Gabe? This is how you be nice!"

He growls in response before going to sit at a table away from them.

"Don't be like that! Come sit with us! We can cuddle."

Amélie couldn't help but make a face, "We will most certainly not."

Sombra turns to her and whispers, "I'm trying to get a reaction out of the old man, shush!"

"If you want a reaction, go over there and do something. A verbal attack won't do anything."

Reaper's head snaps up, "Excuse me? Are you helping her?"

Amélie purposely looks to the TV, "I was talking to this idiot in the show. He's trying to provoke a duck to move out of the road by screaming at it."

Sombra snickers as Reaper grumbles. Sombra, doing as Amélie suggested, gets up and goes to annoy the masked man, sitting in his lap and snatching his mask. She leaps off and darts to the other side of the room as Reaper stands up.

"Give that back!"

"You're off duty! You don't need it!" She puts it on and turns to Amélie, "How do I look? Intimidating?"

"Certainly is an improvement."

Sombra takes the mask off and gasp, "Now, that is certainly rude! How dare you! And to think that I offered to cuddle with you earlier!"

Reaper is at Sombra's side and grabs her, taking his mask from her before lifting her up.

"Hey! Put me down!"

He ignores her, an evil glint in his eye, as he goes to walk out of the room. Amélie watches them leave, and if she was paying attention to what she was doing, she may have realized she was smiling. Something that she hasn't join genuinely in a long time. The show plays on, Amélie not actually watching as she sits there. It felt mundane, human. To be in this room, on a couch in civilian clothing, a show playing as two people mess around in the background. It was a simple human experience. And she greatly appreciated it. Sombra runs back into the room, Reaper chasing her. His mask was discarded, but that did not matter.

"I may be disarmed but I'm still a threat!"

Reaper laughs, "What can you do to me? I don't have a social life!"

Sombra gasps dramatically, "He roasted himself in order to roast me."

Reaper lunges, Sombra shreeking and darting to the side. They play cat and mouse across the room before Sombra finally leaps over the couch and onto it, draping herself across Amélie's lap in a final attempt to get Reaper away.

"Protect me!"

"She won't do anything!"

Amélie, with a blank expression as she looks Reaper in the eye, puts an arm over Sombra, "She's under my protection."

"HA!"

Reaper locks eyes with her, "Oh? You sure you wanna go down that road?"

"I've already started strolling."

He stalks over, Sombra snickering, "What are you going to do?"

"Tip the couch over."

Amélie and Sombra gap as Reaper, in one switch and effortless motion, pushes on the back of the couch, causing them both to tumble off. Once they're both off, he lifts himself over the back and lays across the couch.

"Victory is nice."

Sombra slips off of Amélie, "You haven't won anything yet!"

And with that, she jumps on the man, causing him to groan in pain as she hits his stomach. Amélie sits up, "This is what I get for allowing myself to be involved in your childish games."

The two wrestle, Reaper trying to throw Sombra off as she tries to stay on.

"We're not-"

"-childish!"

Sombra loses the battle and is thrown back on the floor. Amélie had thankfully gotten out of the way before the woman landed on her.

"Sure."

They hear someone chuckle, Sigma floating in the doorway. Due to him being one of their newest recruits, he was excused from the mission to retrieve Hanzo Shimada.

"It would see that you lot are having fun."

Amélie stands, "They're idiots."

Reaper and Sombra protest to that.

"I heard we have a new recruit."

"Yes, Hanzo Shimada. He is being... briefed on how things are run in Talon. Soon, we will be working with him."

Amélie feels as if this is what other Talon agents were told when they were told they were going to be working with her. She shakes the feeling away.

"Would you like to watch a movie with us?"

Sombra jumps up, "Yes! A movie! With popcorn!"

Reaper mutters, "Doesn't sound bad."

Sigma smiles, "How could I refuse a good movie?"

Amélie turns to the TV after fetching the remote. Now all they had to do was make the popcorn and decide on what to watch.


	6. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes in a strange place, a place that feels... wrong.

Machines were beeping in a steady rhythm as his eyes slid open. The room was thankfully dim and otherwise quiet, a thin linen blanket was draped across his torso. His head was aching lightly, there was a soreness on the side of his head where the pain was originating from.

_Where... where am I?_

He went to shit up, but a horrible pain erupted in his shoulder. He laid back down, hissing. His right arm lifts, hand searching for the source of his pain. His fingers brush against bandaging. He tilts his head, seeing the white fabric wrapped neatly around his shoulder. His eyes drift further down his are, eyes hypothesized by the swirling clouds on his arm.

_Dragons._

That's the only word that comes to his mind when he takes in the tattoo's elegant design. Yellow popping against the blue, the blue clouds taking up most of the space. His head jerks as the door to the room slids open, a tall woman walking in with a datapad. Her eyes light up when she sees him.

"You're awake! And so soon! This is fantastic!"

"Who are you?"

A wicked glint crosses her bicolor eyes before a warm smile slips over her lips, "I am Moira, your doctor. I'm the one who bandaged up that gunshot wound of yours. You're lucky that I was able to save your arm, or else I would be connecting your surviving nerves into a cybernetic prosthetic."

His eyes dart back to his arm before he relaxes. Moira walks over, checking his vitals before turning back to him. She sits in a chair next to the bed he laid in.

"How are you feeling, dear?"

"Besides my shoulder hurting, I'm alright."

She nods, "Very good. Now, can you tell me anything that you remember before this?"

"I... what?"

"You suffered a head injury. When you were shot, you fell and hit your head. Can you remember anything? Let's start with your name."

He searches his mind, nothing really coming out. But then one name did stick out. 

"Hanzo..."

Moira smiles before typing in her datapad, "Can you tell me the last location that you remember?"

It took a moment, but he found another answer, "Bonn."

A memory flashes into his mind. A man, black hair with green. Heavily scarred skin, machines melded into his flesh. He was giving a warm, playful smile. A smile in his dark eyes. Moira notices that Hanzo is quiet.

"Has something crossed your mind?"

"A man... he's part machine."

"Genji. His name is Genji."

"Who is he?"

"He's a lost soul, I guess you would say. He's been recruited into an organization called Overwatch."

Hanzo nods, "That sounds familiar.. Overwatch."

"Genji had been attempting to recruit you into their fold, but you continued to refuse them."

Hanzo frowns, "Did they... have something to do with me being shot?"

Moira scrolls through the datapad, "That information has yet to be released. But I insure you, we will find out what happened. Until then, get some rest. Then, we will see about changing your bandages and see how your arm is doing."

Hanzo sighs before nodding, "Alright... may I ask, where am I?"

"You're at Talon HQ, we rescued you."

Hanzo knows he heard that name before like how he heard the name Overwatch. But he couldn't place anything on how he knew those names. Moira said Overwatch had been trying to recruit him, was Talon the same? Moira finishes up on the checkup before telling him to rest once again and leaving them room. Hanzo looks to the IV attached to his right arm, then he looks to the monitor that showed his vitals. This was a normal hospital room, at an organization's HQ. And as far as he knew, they were trying to help him. Hanzo breathes out, that man, Genji, coming back to his mind. He seemed to friendly, so trustworthy. There was no way he had anything to do with Hanzo getting hurt.

_Unless it was all an act..._

Hanzo grunts, he needed to rest. But when he closed his eye. Sleep did not come to him. Only a dream, a very strange dream. Giant creatures, blue scales and fur, with golden eyes. They spoke to him gently, trying to urge him to remember all that he has forgotten. These creatures, they were far more than just a dream. This wasn't a dream at all, but a vision.

_"You are not safe, Hanzo."_

_The first creature spoke in a hushed tone, the second creature wrapping around him as if to comfort him._

_"We are having difficulty trying to heal you. We are healing your physical wounds but there is more out of our reach."_

_"Your other wounds are mental, but something is preventing us from restoring you to your full self."_

_Hanzo didn't fear them, he felt as if they were the one thing he could truly trust, "I had hit my head."_

_"This is more than a bumb on the head, friend. Much more. Please, be cautious."_

_"The seal on your arm has been damaged, it's preventing us from manifesting ourselves into physical forms. You have to find a way to summon us."_

_Hanzo shook his head, he couldn't understand. The creatures became alert, searching through the fog that surrounded them before they both turned to him._

_"You are not alone."_

Hanzo snaps awake, sitting up despite the pain in his shoulder. But that pain was fair lesser than what it was. He looks around the room, finding a well dressed omnic sitting in the chair next to the bed. Red optics watched him carefully before a smooth voice speaks.

"You're healing fast, very fast."

Hanzo is stiff, his left arm feeling light. The omnic focuses on his arm, on the tattoo.

"Fascinating."

Moira walks back in, stopping in her tracks when she sees the omnic, "Maximilian. You're back. And so soon."

He nods, "Yes, I had to come see our guest. And look at that, his wounds are almost healed."

Moira turns to Hanzo, walking over and checking over his arm. Her eyes widen, "Incredible..."

She brings out her datapad and writes something down. She looks back up, looking to Hanzo's head, "How are you feeling?"

"I... had a strange dream."

"That is normal for someone suffering amnesia."

Maximilian stares at Hanzo, watching him closely. This was... annoying to Hanzo. He glares at the omnic, Moira catching this and smirking.

"Maximilian, be a dear and go tell Akande that Hanzo is awake, hmm? He'll want to hear this in person rather than over a call."

Maximilian stares for a moment longer before standing. 

"Very well. I will be seeing you."

He walks out, Hanzo still glaring, "Who was that?"

"A friend. You don't need to worry about him. Now, let me get these bandages off of you."

Hanzo let's her remove the bandages, his arm felt strange. Like something was moving under his skin. He thinks back to his dream, his vision. Those creatures. They were so much more than a creation of his injured and confused mind.

"You are healing so fast! I have to look more into this! Your skin is already scarring over nicely! No more fever, no sign of infection!"

Moira runs her fingers across his tattoo. She knew something. Something that she wasn't telling him. And he wanted to know what.

"Does me healing fast have something to do with my arm?"

She looks up. It takes her a moment before she smiles, "Your tattoo. There is quite a bit to you, Hanzo. Something that Overwatch was very much interested in."

Those creatures flash across his mind, a nsme finally coming to what they were.

"Dragons."

"Yes! Something about you, they guide you. They fight with you, fuel you, heal you! Spiritual, as you have called them before, but I believe there is something so much more to them."

Hanzo looks to his arm, "In my dream, two dragons spoke to me. They said that 'the seal' has been damaged."

Moira hums, "I have no doubt that they can overcome a broken seal. We will just have to work with them... if you allow us to."

"What do you mean?"

"If you stay with us longer, we can help you. Help you understand what happened to you. And, perhaps, help you understand what these dragons of yours can _really_ do."

Hanzo thinks for a moment. He wanted to know how he ended up here, in a bed, injured, with no memory of before. Now, he wanted to know about these dragons. The seal on his arm was damaged, as they have said, but Moira said that they could overcome it. It was like she had seen something like this happen before.

"You can help me?"

"Yes, we can."

"But?"

"You have to join us. It would take time and effort to help you, Hanzo. And as a member of Talon, we will do so without a second thought. We take care of our own."

The dragons were quiet, but something told me that they could be very much active. That they could be physical, like they had mentioned. Hanzo looks to his arm, the skin almost looked like it was glowing, but only for a moment. He looks back up, Moira waiting patiently for his response. 

"I will join you."

"Fantastic! First, introductions. Then, make sure you're all healed up."

"Then?"

She smiles again, but this time she doesn't bother to hide the evil in it, "Then we get to work and see what those dragons are capable of."


	7. Gibraltar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji returns home tired, but at peace. He finally feels that he and Hanzo are healing.

The flight was stressful, as most are. Genji almost cried when the pilot announced that they were almost to their destination. 

_I wonder if I can convince Lena to fly me next time._

Genji thinks back to the few days he spent with his brother, smiling to himself. He hopes Hanzo is feeling as at peace as he is, it was closure that they both had needed. Genji sighs as he finally gets out of the airport, a car waiting out front for him. He walks over, spotting Jesse is the driver's seat and Angela in the passenger. He opens the back door, throws his bag in, before crawling in.

"You look like shit."

He shushes Jesse who laughs, "That flight was horrible. I'm talking baby crying, lady demanding first class treatment despite us being in coach. Like, come on!?"

Angela chuckles, "So I assume you're going to be resting when we get back?"

Genji nods, "Sleep."

"So no welcome back party?"

Genji narrows his eyes, "Is there cake?"

"Maybe."

He debates with himself. Sleep, or stay up a little longer and have cake?

"Ana baked it."

Oh hell yeah.

"Fine, I will grace you all with my presence."

Jesse snorts at that. The drive is quiet, thankfully. Genji knows once they get back that all peace is out the window. The insane family awaits. And they're feral. His phone was buzzing due to Hana and Lena. He was just going to wait and tell them everything when they get back to Gibraltar.

"How have things been since I've been gone?"

"Nothing too crazy. The only thing that's been worrying us is how quiet Talon has been."

That was definitely something to worry about.

"They've been so hush hush that Winston is worried that they're up to something. Don't have a clue to what, though. And none of us exactly want to wait around to find out."

Genji sighs, back to business, "What have our informants been saying?"

Angela sighs, "That's the thing, they haven't been saying anything. No one has a clue to what could be going on."

Jesse mutters, "Could try to contact Maximilian."

"Absolutely not! He could betray us as well as Talon."

"He could be the only one who has any idea to what's going on, Ang! We have to do something! And I personally don't want to have my thumb up my ass as I wait around for Talon to pull something!"

Angela turns and glares at him, "We will have to make that decision together, McCree. That means no going off on your own."

Genji leans forward, "This really has everyone so riled up?"

"Yes, sadly. Everyone is attempting to distract themselves with other things, like throwing you a welcome home party."

"Ah, that's why you're making a big deal on me coming home!"

Jesse turns his head, "Hey! We do actually care!"

Genji snickers, "I had gotten a text from Jack. He never texts me. Never!"

Angela mutters, "Even he is worried. He might play lone wolf if we're not careful."

Jack Morrison has a mean streak when it comes to Talon. Mentioning them riles him up more than the fall of Overwatch. The explosion in which people believed he died from set him off for the longest time, but now Talon has taken its place. Genji knows he would be off hunting down Talon if he was stupid. Jack knew he couldn't get that far on his own, he needed a team again. That's why he came back. But now he had more than enough information to be able to track down someone of importance in Talon. And that thought was worrisome. Genji peaks out the window as the building he has called home for the past several months comes into view. So far he doesn't see any banners, which is a good sign.

"Here we are! Home sweet home! Better be quick to settle in before Hana pounces!"

Genji laughs as he gets out of the car. He knew the sensors have already went off and Athena has alerted everyone of the agents returning. It was all in the matter of how quick and silent Genji had to be to be able to make it back to his room. He makes his way down the hall, separating from Jesse and Angela as they go off to find the others. Genji hums, it felt good to be back. It was a nine hourish flight, and the time in the car ride only added in his need to stretch his legs. He wondered how Hanzo was doing? A quick call wouldn't hurt.

As Genji pulls his phone out, Mei rounds the corner, "Genji!"

"Ah, hello."

"Are you heading to your room? Everyone is waiting in the commons to see you!"

Genji sighs, "Sometimes it's stressful being so popular. I'll just drop my bag off and head down there."

Mei smiles, "Alright! I'll see you there."

He waves at her as she walks off, heading to his room. He really did want to lay down, but everyone was waiting for him. Sleep could wait a little bit longer. As Genji throws his bag down, he decides to leave his phone so it could charge. He'll have to call Hanzo later and see how he's doing.

___

Despite it being a short few days, Hanzo was progressing nicely. Akande was keeping a close eye on him, seeing how the treatment was holding up. He still held many characteristics of the person he once was, but there was a change. Quick to anger, he had become easily annoyed. Once incident of this was one of the agents assigned to watch him had kept getting in his way. He shoved the agent down, who was fully armored up, and disarmed him. Thankfully, he trusts Moira, and she was able to calm him down. It was fascinating to watch, going over the video of the scene. Watching Hanzo disable an agent with no struggles, no hesitation. 

_I cannot wait to see him on the field._

Hanzo was already promising, and his training hasn't even begun yet! No doubt once he starts to train, his personality will change even more so than what it already has. Just as it took Amélie a while for her new nature to come through, it too will take Hanzo a moment. But he will be easier to manipulate. Those who would hold him back are not in his way, not holding him down. Amélie's dear Gérard held her back, she loved him too much. Their original intentions was to use her to kill him, but then Talon saw her potential. It would be a waste to just let her go after she successfully took out one of Overwatch's heads and escaped them. 

Genji Shimada was out of Hanzo's mind. He held no emotional attachments to him, at least no obvious ones. The memories he held dearly, those that effected his morals, they were gone. Now, it was up to Talon to give him new morals, new memories he will look back fondly at, new people who he will not hesitate to protect, to kill for. His trust is Moira was a promising start, but he needed to trust his team. Introductions are very important. They must all be on their best behavior or else Hanzo will not trust them. Maximilian had already met him, but he showed up out of the blue and took introductions into his own metal hands.

 _Hanzo doesn't need to follow his orders, this shouldn't anger me the way that it is._ Akande could try to reason with himself all he wanted, but this will not make his feelings go away. _I need to focus on Hanzo, not that snake._

Akande had a feeling about Maximilian, so did Moira. But he was important to Talon, too important to dispose of him. Funding, connections to the outside world, a mouth piece to informants. He was important, but the moment Akande sees a reason, he will cut him down.

A beep catching his attention, Akande turning to the phone on his desk. He takes a moment to collect himself before answering, "Ogundimu."

:Akande, I do believe Hanzo is ready to meet the rest of the team. His vitals are all good, and his wound is completely healed. Such a wonder he is.:

Moira would ramble if he didn't cut her off, "Very well, I'll arrange a time tomorrow. I need you to make sure everyone else is appropriate."

They both knew the risks of this going wrong. If Hanzo sees no need to trust or defend his team, who's to say he won't leave them down on the ground when he is needed. They cannot afford this meeting to go wrong. First impressions must be perfect. Akande looks back to the feed on the holo monitor in front of him. Hanzo throwing down and disarming the Talon agent plays on repeat. His form was, on instinct, offensive. It held aggression of a caged animal that has been abused by its handler. Akande really couldn't wait to see how he did in training.

"I am going to meet him first. I want to warm him up, and give the others time to make themselves look like humans."

Moira chuckles, :Very well.:

Akande pauses the feed, the predatory expression on Hanzo's face is now frozen. The rage, the baring of his teeth, and his eyes. No man, no human, will ever match the look that was in them. It was almost frightening. But Akande was only hypnotized by it.

"How has our 'guest' been doing?"

:Lovely, actually. He's adjusting well. I have been informing him how we run things, who he will be answering to and who he will be working with.:

"Any problems?"

:Well, he does remember Genji, but does not know who he is. He says he remembers different versions of him, young and current.:

This could be a problem, "Then take care of it. I have no doubt that a few well placed words will ward him away from him. We must keep him from contact of Overwatch until we know that we can trust him to stay."

:Of course. Now, there is something else I would like to discuss with you.:

"And that is?"

:His dragons. They... manifested when I was scanning him. They spoke rapid Japanese, were hissing, but then they faded away.:

"And how did he react?"

:He smiled. He said they were hungry, they weren't like that earlier.:

The treatment had effected them as well, or the seal on his arm being damaged. Whatever the cause was, they could use this.

"Interesting."

:Very.:

"Keep an eye on him for the night. If the dragons reappear, be sure I'm the first to know."

:Of course, goodnight, Akande.:

He hangs up, looking back to the frozen, enraged image of Hanzo.


	8. Welcome to the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finally is introduced to the rest of Talon.

After Moira deemed him fit enough to leave the medical wing, he was given an isolated room. She said it was to make sure that the residents didn't disturb him while his mind was still very fragile. He felt that there was more to it, but he didn't bother to agrue. A room to himself, a bed to himself. It was quiet, he liked the quiet. It was much more peaceful than when he stayed in the medical wing. Here, he can rest. The bed was much more comfortable than the one in the medical wing, far more spacious. Seemed brand new, from the sheets to the mattress. He wondered if the Talon officials had this room prepared for him the moment he agreed to join.

He had the lights off, laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The dragons were talking, about the seal on his arm. They were angry about the damage done, it was affecting their nature. Hanzo, of course, didn't see a problem with the seal being broken. It cracked more, according to them, but on a spiritual level. This was changing the dragons' very own attitudes. Hanzo knows that this should concern him, but he found himself not exactly worried about it. Their voices drifted in his mind, attempting to make him understand the danger of this, but he shrugged it off. He knew that Moira knows far more than she's letting on, but that too doesn't really worry him.

He's... content here.

_Someone is coming down the hall._

The hiss of a dragon causes him to sit up. And like they had mentioned, he could hear someone outside the door. And there's a knock, light and quick. Moira. He stands and goes to the door, sliding it open.

"Yes?"

"I have come to check up on you."

"I am still very much alive."

She smiles, "I can see that. Now, why is it so dark in your room? Looks rather gloomy in there!"

Hanzo shrugs, "I like it. The dark."

"Nothing strange about that. One of our agents, Gabriel Reyes, he too is fond of the dark."

"When would I be able to meet this Gabriel? Or any of the other agents?" _Agents that aren't foot soldiers, that are not expendable._

"Soon, actually. Tomorrow, formal introductions will be placed. You will meet with one of the heads of Talon, and your team that you will be working with in the future."

"So that's what brings you down here?"

She nods, "That, and I am concerned about your head. Some with amnesia have horrible dreams that go along with it. Some 'dreams' are not dreams at all, but memories. But they can be hard to tell apart."

He hums, crossing his arms as he leans against the doorway, "If any of these dreams bother me, I will tell you."

"Good, I want to make sure you're doing well. Like I said, we take care of our own."

"Thank you for the concern. But I will like to rest now."

"Very well. I will come to fetch you tomorrow. You can tell me then about any dreams that you have if you wish. Or-" she pulls out a phone and gives it to him, "You can text me. My number is already in the phone along with a way to contact for back up if the need arises."

The phone seemed more advanced than others that he could briefly remember. As Hanzo takes the phone into his hands, something flashes through his mind. A phone being shot out of his hand, glass from it flying and sinking into his skin. Hanzo looks to his hand, not finding the glass that he saw nor any evidence of wounds there.

"Hanzo?"

"Thank you for the phone. Goodnight."

Moira quietly returns the parting before she turns to walk back down the hall. Hanzo waits until she rounds the corner to close the door. He walks to the bed and drops on it, staring at his hand. 

_A memory, Hanzo._

He frowns, "Do you know anything about what happened?"

The dragons hum together, the tattoo glowing, _We know some things, but we feel... oppressed. Some memories we know of but cannot bring ourselves to relive._

"Because of the broken seal?

_There is no repairing it, too much damage has been done to your body. In this world, extreme measures can be taken to repair one's body, to make it appear completely perfect without sign of previous injury..._

"But?"

_The scarring can be removed, but only the ones who first marked your skin with this mark could repair the seal._

Hanzo's frown deepens, "Who inked me?"

_We cannot place. That is up to you to find out who. But, do not do anything that could risk you even more injury. Be safe, Hanzo._

And like that, the dragons are quiet. Hanzo hums, laying down his arm, favoring to stare at the ceiling some more before drifting off.

___

Despite it being a short few days, Hanzo was progressing nicely. Akande was keeping a close eye on him, seeing how the treatment was holding up. He still held many characteristics of the person he once was, but there was a change. Quick to anger, he had become easily annoyed. Once incident of this was one of the agents assigned to watch him had kept getting in his way. He shoved the agent down, who was fully armored up, and disarmed him. Thankfully, he trusts Moira, and she was able to calm him down. It was fascinating to watch, going over the video of the scene. Watching Hanzo disable an agent with no struggles, no hesitation. 

_I cannot wait to see him on the field._

Hanzo was already promising, and his training hasn't even begun yet! No doubt once he starts to train, his personality will change even more so than what it already has. Just as it took Amélie a while for her new nature to come through, it too will take Hanzo a moment. But he will be easier to manipulate. Those who would hold him back are not in his way, not holding him down. Amélie's dear Gérard held her back, she loved him too much. Their original intentions was to use her to kill him, but then Talon saw her potential. It would be a waste to just let her go after she successfully took out one of Overwatch's heads and escaped them. 

Genji Shimada was out of Hanzo's mind. He held no emotional attachments to him, at least no obvious ones. The memories he held dearly, those that effected his morals, they were gone. Now, it was up to Talon to give him new morals, new memories he will look back fondly at, new people who he will not hesitate to protect, to kill for. His trust is Moira was a promising start, but he needed to trust his team. Introductions are very important. They must all be on their best behavior or else Hanzo will not trust them. Maximilian had already met him, but he showed up out of the blue and took introductions into his own metal hands.

 _Hanzo doesn't need to follow his orders, this shouldn't anger me the way that it is._ Akande could try to reason with himself all he wanted, but this will not make his feelings go away. _I need to focus on Hanzo, not that snake._

Akande had a feeling about Maximilian, so did Moira. But he was important to Talon, too important to dispose of him. Funding, connections to the outside world, a mouth piece to informants. He was important, but the moment Akande sees a reason, he will cut him down.

A beep catching his attention, Akande turning to the phone on his desk. He takes a moment to collect himself before answering, "Ogundimu."

:Akande, I do believe Hanzo is ready to meet the rest of the team. His vitals are all good, and his wound is completely healed. Such a wonder he is.:

Moira would ramble if he didn't cut her off, "Very well, I'll arrange a time tomorrow. I need you to make sure everyone else is appropriate."

They both knew the risks of this going wrong. If Hanzo sees no need to trust or defend his team, who's to say he won't leave them down on the ground when he is needed. They cannot afford this meeting to go wrong. First impressions must be perfect. Akande looks back to the feed on the holo monitor in front of him. Hanzo throwing down and disarming the Talon agent plays on repeat. His form was, on instinct, offensive. It held aggression of a caged animal that has been abused by its handler. Akande really couldn't wait to see how he did in training.

"I am going to meet him first. I want to warm him up, and give the others time to make themselves look like humans."

Moira chuckles, :Very well.:

Akande pauses the feed, the predatory expression on Hanzo's face is now frozen. The rage, the baring of his teeth, and his eyes. No man, no human, will ever match the look that was in them. It was almost frightening. But Akande was only hypnotized by it.

"How has our 'guest' been doing?"

:Lovely, actually. He's adjusting well. I have been informing him how we run things, who he will be answering to and who he will be working with.:

"Any problems?"

:Well, he does remember Genji, but does not know who he is. He says he remembers different versions of him, young and current.:

This could be a problem, "Then take care of it. I have no doubt that a few well placed words will ward him away from him. We must keep him from contact of Overwatch until we know that we can trust him to stay."

:Of course. Now, there is something else I would like to discuss with you.:

"And that is?"

:His dragons. They... manifested when I was scanning him. They spoke rapid Japanese, were hissing, but then they faded away.:

"And how did he react?"

:He smiled. He said they were hungry, they weren't like that earlier.:

The treatment had effected them as well, or the seal on his arm being damaged. Whatever the cause was, they could use this.

"Interesting."

:Very.:

"Keep an eye on him for the night. If the dragons reappear, be sure I'm the first to know."

:Of course, goodnight, Akande.:

He hangs up, looking back to the frozen, enraged image of Hanzo.


	9. Blue Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji hasn't been able to contact Hanzo for nearly a week. That's a problem. And Talon is back, already causing trouble. That's another problem.

Genji stares at his phone as, once again, his call doesn't go through. Did Hanzo lose his phone and it died? Did he break it? There was no way he was actually, purposely, ignoring him. Genji's worry was building up, as time ticked on and no word from his brother passes. He was considering flying back to Bonn to figure out what was going on rather than waiting around. He was actually about to ask Winston about flying out when a mission popped up. Talon was back.

Reinhardt was suiting up as Genji ran into the armory, "What's going on?"

Jack loads his gun as he speaks, "Talon's finally decided to pop their ugly head back up. And they have a couple of new friends with them."

Fareeha is armored up, marching in with her launcher ready, "Lena's ready. Get ready for launch."

Genji curses, looks like Hanzo was going to have to wait. He quickly arms up, following the others out to the carrier where McCree, Lucio, and Hana were already waiting. Winston was checking their comm-links as they climb in, giving them the mission details, everything they know so far, before wishing them luck. Apparently, these two new friends of Talon have taken the local law and omnic peacekeepers. This was unnerving considering there is at least a good bit of the law still up when Reaper and Widowmaker are in town. These new guys weren't playing around. 

"Good luck, team. Learn as much as you can about these new Talon agents, and stay safe."

Lucio hums, "I got them covered, big guy."

Lena calls from the front, "Get strapped in, loves! Time to go meet our friends!"

Genji sits next to Jesse before they take off. He could tell that he was stressed, not like Genji was trying to hide it. But this wasn't the time to talk about it. Jesse checks Peacekeeper, loading it and aiming. Not like anything has changed, but it was his ritual. He does it every mission.

"You're on edge about something."

Genji sighs, "I am, but not just about the mission."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"After the mission."

It was a small town that was being hit by Talon. So far they weren't sure why Talon was even interested in this place. Just a little place on the side of the road, you blink and you could miss it. It didn't make sense. Were they after someone? The carrier lands away from the town, Lena needed to make sure it was at a safe distance. It took Genji to notice that the town was near a military base, that must be why they're here. They're most likely trying to take the town over before taking on the base itself. This means they need to take back the town from them. Once the doors to the carrier open, they're on it.

Fareeha takes to the sky, getting a good aerial view of what was going on.

:Reaper's at the center of town with several Talon grunts. And one of their new friends is with him.:

Genji darts into an alleyway, scaling up the side to the top. There, he sees whose with Reaper. They're covered head to toe in what seems to be flexible armor. Their face was covered by a screen-like mask, and there was a blue glow coming from in between the plates of the armor. They had no visible weapon on them, but they were definitely armed. Genji lunges to the side as Sombra appears next to him, attempting to catch him off guard. He dodges and deflects her shots before charging her, causing the woman to retreat. She couldn't take him head-on.

A shot comes from his left; Widowmaker. She was perched on a water tower, and she was very interested in him over the rest of the team. He manages to deflect her bullets, managing to duck down and find cover from her. Every time he tries to go out, she fires. She wanted him dead, he almost got hit, but he deflected her shot with his right arm. 

_Since when is she every interested in me?_ :Widowmaker has me pinned on the north rooftops. She's on the water tower.:

Fareeha responds, :I got your back.:

She appears in the sky, shooting at Widowmaker who leaps off the water tower. This frees Genji from her, for now. He descends the building, taking out some Talon grunts before making his way to the center of town. He gets there in time to see Reinhardt get thrown back by blue energy. The Crusader crashes into a small shop, cursing coming from Jack who takes cover behind a delivery attack.

:What the hell was that!?:

Jesse is somewhere to the east. Hana tries to get to Reaper and the new Talon agent, but a man blocks her. The other new agent. He levitates a crumbled part of a building and throws it at her. Hana takes the hit before shooting at him, drawing him away from the main street. Reinhardt is back in thanks to Lucio, going right back at the agent in black and blue. He swings his hammer at them, but they dodge before summoning a sword made out of blue energy and stabs between the plates of his armor. Reinhardt curses again, grabbing the agent and throwing him away.

:He's quick! I'll give him that!:

Jack shoots at the agent, maneuvering them away from Reinhardt who is now facing Reaper. Jesse takes several shots at the bigger agent, both him and Hana handling him as Fareeha takes shots from above. Genji assumes that Lena is distracted by Widowmaker or Sombra. Genji makes the mistake focusing on the others, for Moira melts out of the shadows and attacks him. He dodges her orbs, rolling to the side before he lunges at her.

"Ah! You look well, Genji! How's Angela?"

He throws stars at her, but the woman fades away before reforming further away.

"Aw, you act as if you didn't miss me."

"I didn't!"

She fakes a hurt gasp before chuckling, hitting him with a damaging beam. He cries out before throwing at a star into her arm. She hisses, the beam stopping. This gives him time to stand and attack her again, sword out. But before he can hit her, the agent gets in his way. They grab his sword with a gloved hand, that blue energy forming as a shōtō. Genji dodges the shōtō, pulling out a star but he never gets the throw it for he is thrown back by a way of energy. He grunts as he slams into the brick wall behind him, his head particularly hurting. The agent approaches him, the shōtō elongating into a katana. Genji is quick to roll away from the sword getting the wall where he was previously leaning against, grabbing his sword and swinging at the agent.

Their weapons clash, the agent holding their ground as they fight for dominance. Genji can see Moira observing them from the corner of his visor, a focused look on his face.

"Fascinating."

The agent pushes against Genji, using their smaller stature to slip under Genji's sword and slice his side. Genji cries out in pain before he twirls around and strikes his sword across the agent's faceguard. The agent growls out, a cut going across the screen, almost cutting all the way through. The agent kicks at Genji's injured side, the katana transforming into steel knuckles, the agent punching Genji with great strength before picking him up and throwing him. Right as Genji hits the ground, the agent is on top of him, stabbing a steel dagger into his right shoulder. It goes all the way through and to the ground.

Genji loses feeling in his right arm, gasping as another knife is at his throat. 

"Hold on, Dragon."

The agent, Dragon, stops. Moira walks over, her hand healed now. She kneels next to Genji with a sadistic smile. She mutters to Dragon and they rip off Genji's faceplate.

"Better. I see your scars have healed nicely."

Genji tries to kick Dragon off of him, but an energy sword stabs into his leg, pinning it to the ground. Genji tries to comm one of his teammates, but he finds that the signal's jammed. Sombra giggles as she becomes visible nearby. She looks over Dragon, grinning at them.

"You are so much more fun to fight with."

Dragon speaks, a man's voice coming through static, "Fights are meant to be won, and I refuse to lose."

Moira is staring now, thinking. She has Genji at her mercy, now what was she going to do? Genji feels fear causes his heart to beat faster. 

"Let me go."

"When has that little request ever work?" Dragon laughs at him.

Moira grins, "I do need a subject for my experiments. Though you are not a full man, you'll have to do."

"No!"

Genji struggles but the knife is pressed closer to his throat. Moira's smile fades away, her voice darkening as she speaks.

"Overwatch failed once. Why join them only to watch them fail again?"

"Overwatch did not fail!"

She hisses, "Does that help you sleep at night? It failed! Talon saw that it was doing us no good. And Talon will bring this ungrateful world a new Golden Age. One that will last."

Genji growls, his eyes darting to the man that had bested him. He couldn't see their face with that faceguard on. Their actions spoke of cockiness, he radiated superiority. And he mocked him.

"Overwatch didn't do much good, did it? Played boy scout for a while, but they only delayed the inevitable. And Blackwatch, the shit they did. Makes you think that Commander Reyes had it coming."

Gabriel. Genji feels rage go through him and in that rage he throws his head forward. It hurt, slamming into the faceguard. But it was already cracked and now it was even more so. Dragon curses, pulling back and touching the faceguard: He couldn't see now.

"Fuck you."

Moira shushes him, "Now, is that a nice thing to say."

Dragon takes the faceguard off, Genji's blood running cold as he looks him in the eye, "I'm going to kill you. Moira doesn't need you alive."

Genji could feel the blood drain from his face, blood seeping down it as his eyes widen. What was flesh still went numb, his heart hammering. He begged and begged that this wasn't happening, that this was a nightmare. But this _was_ happening.

"Hanzo... What are you doing with Talon!?"

Hanzo frowns before smirking, "I joined the winning team, what does it look like?"

The town rocks as Hana's mech blows, the military now arriving. Talon is falling back. Moira frowns before standing, Hanzo following her silently but that damn smirk never left his lips. And Genji was left on the ground, shaking and in denial.


	10. The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hanzo's mind holding and his treatment keeping effective, it was time for Talon to move on to the next phase of their plan.

Returning from their first mission, Hanzo appeared confident, while Siebren was, in simple words, inspired by their mission. Moira decided that she was going to supervise Siebren as he experiments. They were trying to encourage his brilliant mind, wanting to see what he could do, now with his gifts available to him. Siebren was willing to experiment on himself to benefit science, and Moira was more than willing to aid him in his studies. Now, Hanzo was still very pumped up and wanted to train further to burn off all his energy. He burned through training bots too quickly, so Gabriel took up sparring with him. And Akande refused to miss seeing this.

He sat on the side as Hanzo and Gabriel circled one another. Gabriel was patient, and most likely ready to see what Hanzo could do. Everyone was impressed by how Hanzo performed on the field. He was brutal against the enemy, and he followed orders well. The treatment was a great success. And now Akande was considering to put Amelie back under, to strengthen up her loyalty. He knew that Moira would agree and that their original pet project is no longer favored.

"Gah!"

Hanzo was quick and attacked Gabriel from the side. Of course, Gabriel doesn't stay down. He counters Hanzo's next attack, throwing the man off course. With Hanzo down for the moment, Gabriel swings. Hanzo growls at the hit to his chest, throwing his full weight at Gabriel's top. This causes them both to come falling. Once on the ground, punches are thrown by Hanzo, Gabriel doing his best to dodge and block the hits. Hanzo is then thrown off, Gabriel quickly getting to his feet and charging at the now kneeling dragon. Hanzo's fighting style could be described as animalistic. He followed instincts that were not human, his reflexes were as fast as a viper and his hits as strong as a bear. Gabriel may have an advantage, but it will not last. And it didn't. Hanzo dodged Gabriel's fist, catching his left forearm and pulling him closer, slamming his free fist into his ribs. Hanzo then knees Gabriel's gut, causing the wraith to lose his breath.

Hanzo releases Gabriel, letting the man fall to the mat gasping. Akande claps, a grin on his lips.

"What an impressive display! Well done, Hanzo!"

Hanzo grins, looking down at Gabriel who is slowly regaining his breath, "Looks like you've been beaten, old man."

Gabriel let out a laugh, "It would seem."

Hanzo offers Gabriel a hand, helping the wraith to his feet. Hanzo sighs, rotating his shoulder as he speaks, "Don't look so glum, you got me good."

"I gave as good as I got."

Hanzo snickers, "If this is what it feels like to be punched by myself then I need to step up my game."

Gabriel laughs at that, putting a hand over his chest, "That hurt my pride."

"You'll live!" Hanzo leaves the room, quite pleased with the sparring match and their banter. 

Akande walks to Gabriel, "He has developed well."

"If I didn't know him before the treatment I would've assumed he's always been like this."

Akande smirks, "His performance on the field, how he reacted to looking Genji in the eye. He's holding very well. This means we can enact on recruiting far more agents into our fold, now that we have a more convincing method."

Gabriel rubs his bleeding knuckles, they were already healing with a black mist seeping from the cuts, "Then let us get to it. Overwatch is gaining more power and ground each day. They're becoming more organized, confident in themselves. We need to break down that confidence."

"Indeed. But I believe that Hanzo and Genji's reunion will sprout the division that we need to disorganize Overwatch. At least for a moment."

Only Genji knows who Dragon is. He saw Hanzo and was stunned. He won't be so eager to tell his own that his brother was working for the enemy. The heads of Talon know that Genji was attempting to sway Hanzo, gently, into joining Overwatch. And the heads also knew that Hanzo requested that Genji didn't go flaunting around his brother's face in front of his friends. Which means, most members of Overwatch wouldn't know who Hanzo was by looking him in the face. 

"I know Genji, he may have calmed down quite a bit since we've last worked together, but I know him. He won't be so eager to reveal that his brother is with Talon, at least not until he has no choice but to. We should have plenty of time before he finally caves."

Akande hums, "Excellent."

They had much work to do. This included going out into the world and recruiting those who Talon has had their eye on in for a while.

___

When they had returned to the Watchpoint, Genji went to the med bay. Lucio was able to patch him up quite a bit, but Angela was needed to make proper repairs. She repaired his arm and leg, also checking to see if any of his remaining organs were damaged. 

"Nothing seems too badly damaged. How are you holding up?"

Genji mutters, "I'm fine."

"Are you, though? You have been acting strange ever since you have gotten back."

Genji thinks back to Hanzo, the way he looked at him. There was something not right, but he couldn't place what was the cause. He wanted to tell someone about this. He needed to have someone tell him that there was something wrong. But who could he tell when he didn't know how to react to this? Did Hanzo join Talon? How has he been with them? Genji flinches when Angela puts a hand on his flesh shoulder. She's gentle, looking him in the eye and speaking in a calm and understanding voice.

"Something happened, Genji. I don't know what exactly, but I know you. You don't have to keep it all to yourself. You can trust us. We're not just a team, we're a family. And we can confide in one another."

Genji feels his heartache. He should be able to trust them, but something was telling him not to. Angela holds his gaze before stepping back. She turns to the monitor in the room, typing something in as she speaks.

"I'm here for you, Genji. We all are. Whatever this is, we will listen. Whenever you're ready, my door is open to you."

Genji nods, silently thanking her. After a while, he was given the all-clear and allowed to leave the med bay. He tried to keep a neutral face, hoping that he appeared more disappointed in how the mission turned out rather than hinting that something else was bothering him. Lúcio was quick to come up to him as soon as he entered the wreck room.

"Hey! How are you doing?"

He was such a caring man, "I'm doing good thanks to you and Angela. I was roughed up but I'm doing better now."

"Great! Hey, Hana suggested we have a game night to help unwind and destress. You in?"

Genji smiles, "Of course. I still have to get back at you for beating me in Mario Kart!"

Lúcio smirks, "I'm the champion of Mario Kart. You're welcome to try but I'll always kick your butt, man!"

Genji playful hits Lúcio's shoulder, the man ducking away while he laughs. Hana calls them both over, the game she was playing was paused. This must be an important fight because she always had Lúcio and Genji to help advise her.

"Alright! Boss fight, boys! I have thirty shields, level twenty bow but a level forty sword."

Genji sits on the couch near her while Lúcio gets on the floor, "You're better at the bow but there's no way you could win with it."

Hana goes into her inventory and shows the weapon to them. Its stats, the damage it can do. Genji stares at the weapon on the screen, it was blue with stars on it. It reminded him of the video game he and Hanzo would play as children. Hanzo always liked the bows in the game, saying that they were the best weapon. 

_"If they're the best weapon, why don't you take up bow training?"_

_"Maybe I will! I'm already better at sword fighting than you!"_

_"Ha! In your dreams!"_

"Hey, Genji! Do you think I should stick to the sword?"

He looks up, "Have the bow as your secondary weapon. You can use it when your health is too low and you can't afford to get close to the boss."

Hana hums, "Smart!"

Lúcio looks at Genji, he could tell that something was bothering him. Thankfully, he chose not to say anything and turns back to the TV. Geni tried to pay attention as Hana resumed the game, but his mind wasn't in place. Genji admits he almost acted harshly when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Jesse standing there.

"Hey... care for a drink?"

Normally he would say no. But tonight he will say yes.

"Yea."

Genji gets up and follows Jesse out after wishing Hana luck with her game. Genji follows Jesse into the mess hall, Reinhardt and Torbjorn were already there, sharing a few drinks. Reinhardt raises his tankard to them before resuming his conversation to Torbjorn. Jesse fetches them some drinks before having them seated on the far side of the mess hall. After opening the beer bottles, Jesse takes a drink, but Genji just stared at the bottle in front of him. 

"Alright, spill it. What's eatin' you?"

"What?"

"Before the mission, you were acting weird, and after that's gotten worse."

Genji couldn't deny that, "Just... tired. It's been a wild couple of days."

"That's it? That's what has been driving you crazy?"

"I'm not going crazy, I'm... I have a lot going on."

"Then why don't you tell me what's going on? You know you can trust me."

Genji finally takes a long drink. When he puts the bottle down, he takes a deep breath, "I know I can trust you. But I have to deal with this by myself."

He stands, Jesse remaining quiet. He doesn't chase Genji as he walks out of the room.


	11. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo spends time with his team, but has a particular bond with Amélie. She seems so familiar to him, she's so much easier to get along with.

"Hold up! It was _Saturday_ , not Thursday! Wow, Gabe, you really are getting old!"

"I swear to god, it was Thursday!"

Hanzo stared at the two from the corner of the room, judging them. Siebren had walked in, saw that they were arguing, and walked out. Smart, he considered leaving as well when Amélie walked in. Despite the fact they were all resting, her civilian clothing was nothing like the sweats and old tees the rest of them were wearing. Sombra calls to her as soon as she sees her.

"Amélie, was it Thursday or Saturday when Moira brought us those weird glowing drinks?"

Amélie rolled her eyes in an tired manner before replying, "Saturday. Thursday Moira brought us the muffins that only Gabriel was willing to eat."

Sombra pointed to Gabriel, laughed, then squawks as the man kicks the leg on her chair. Breaking it.

"Attempted assassination! I'm telling Moira!"

"It's only attempted if I actually tried."

Hanzo buries himself in his phone, they no longer amused him. Apparently Amélie felt the same and walked over to where he sat and joined him.

"Hello."

He eyes her from an angle before looking back down at his phone, "Hey."

"Have the children been bothering you?"

Gabriel and Sombra make insulted sounds but the woman pays them no mind.

"They haven't directly pestered me so no."

"May I sit?"

Hanzo waves a hand to the seat in front of him, "I don't pay the bills, I don't have a say."

Amélie takes the seat and the two sit in almost silence, not including Hanzo typing on his phone and Sombra and Gabriel constantly nagging each other. Hanzo liked Amélie. She was alot like him. She liked the quiet, order, and a nice cup of hot tea. Plus, she had a sense of style unlike the others. Today, though, she was attempting small talk. This was actually fine with him considering she practically never talked to him.

"How's your head?"

"Old news. No longer hurts, I'm sleeping better, and I can probably plot out murder without getting a headache."

Amélie smirks, "Very good."

They sit in more silence, and Amélie asks him something else.

"How are... your friends?"

"The dragons?"

"Ah, yes, them."

He couldn't tell if she was skeptical of their existence or she just didn't know how to refer to them. 

"They’re talkative. Though you can't hear, they very much have plenty of conversations."

"How can you plot murder with all that noise?"

Hanzo puts his phone down and snickers, "They help out, actually."

The two turn their attention to Moira who walks into the room. With a cake! Hanzo's eyes light up and for some damn reason he's tempted to eat the entire thing. No one else was actually going for it, so he might as well.

"Hey, I soooo wouldn't do that!"

Sombra had no boundaries. She wasn't scared of him like the grunts were. She wasn't respectful like Amélie nor was she just short worded like Gabriel, well, he'sshort worded when he isn't provoked. He didn't really like her.

"You wouldn't eat a cake?"

She laughs, "Not any brought by Moira! The glowy drinks were actually pretty good. But the muffins?"

Gabriel speaks up, "You didn't even try them!:

"They were green! _Green_!"

"They were zucchini."

Hanzo stares as another argument starts up. Amélie sighs, "Children."

Hanzo agrees, they were very childlike. Amélie turns to him, an idea brightening their eyes.

"How about we go out and eat? I'm sure you would prefer a fresh cake, one is from a... trusted source."

Hanzo stares longingly at the cake for a moment before he gives in. He was honestly surprised they were allowed to go wherever between missions. And they were given company cars to get around in. Amélie apparently has her own personal car, it was different from the rest. Hanzo could tell for the life of him what kind of car it was. It had four wheels and it looked expensive, he could tell that much. The inside of her car was neat, clean, and smelled nice. He wouldn't say that it appeared to be new and hardly used, just well taken cared of.

"... Oh my god."

Amélie turns to him, "Is something wrong?"

"All you did was offer me cake and I followed you to your car."

Amélie stares for a moment before a genuine smile spreads across her face. Things might look up with Hanzo around.


	12. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse tries to understand why Genji is holding up walls, but Genji isn't faltering enough for him to get inside.

Jesse didn't know how to approach Genji. They've been friends for years and told each other almost everything. Yet Genji had something that was bothering, and he hasn't even attempted to tell anyone about it. Not even Zenyatta. Jesse knew better than to pressure him but he couldn't just stand there and watch as Genji struggled with himself. He had to admit, though, Genji was good at hiding it. After the first couple of days after meeting Sigma and Dragon, he put up a wall and went back to his old self.

But Jesse could see past the wall and Genji was screaming. Either the others didn't notice Genji's forced smiles or they chose not to say anything, but now Winston was assigning him to a mission. It was a stakeout with incredibly low chances that anything would happen, but it was still a mission. It was thrown together at last second, so Winston must've grabbed Genji because he wasn't set for any future missions at the moment. And Jesse was going with him. He refused to leave Genji alone with his head and he was hoping he could get something out of him during the stakeout. Hopefully... It was worth a shot. Genji prepared for the mission as usual. He checked his sword and his stars while also making sure his legs and arm were in standard working condition. His armor playing was tested to see if it was at its usual strength and that his headgear was in the right condition. Jesse was checking his breastplate when he noticed Genji was letting his wall down. He looked lost, disturbed. Conflicted. 

"Genji..."

Genji's eyes snap towards him. Jesse could see him calculating how fast he would be able to put his wall back up without Jesse noticing. He sighs and turns away, "Yes?"

"We're friends, yeah?"

Genji turns back to him, "Of course we are!"

"I do everything I can to help my friends out, you know that. I hate seeing them hurt and not being able to do nothing about it."

"Jesse, we're friends. I trust you. But what I'm dealing with is something I have to figure out on my own before I let anyone help."

"How the hell is that going to work? How are you going to let this shit eat you up inside first before you let anyone in to help you? How can you let that happen?"

Genji sheaths his sword, "Jesse McCree, I have made my choice to deal with this on my own! Respect my decision."

Jesse growls, "I'm not respecting a stupid decision, Genji. Do I look like an idiot to you?"

They're interrupted by Lena running into the room, she is as bright and bubbly as ever, "Boys! Stop holding up the mission! I have to get you to Sydney so you can get settled in!"

Genji snorts, "Winston told us we aren't in a rush. Why are you so worked up?"

The girl grows flustered, "Well, I promised Emily that I would take her out tonight and I sort of forgot about it until a bit ago."

Maybe it was her pleading eyes that got both Jesse and Genji to hurry their shit up. Either way, they were now settled in the carrier, already on their way to Australia. The two were silent, not saying a word to each other the entire trip. Jesse was glad no one else was in here with them, the awkwardness was suffocating. Thankfully Lena was held up in the cockpit so she didn't have to see this. No doubt she would attempt to get to the bottom of it and see if she could mend their relationship. 

Genji broke the uneasy silence, "Closing in on the drop off zone."

Jesse checks his communicator. Genji was right, they were almost there. Once landed, they would have to go to the safe house, patrol the area they will be watching, familiarize with the locals- 

The carrier jerks, a sign that they were slowing down and lowering to the ground. Lena apologizes for the roughness of the flight considering how distracted she was.

"Here you go! Be sure to check in with Winston when you make it to the safe house! Oh, and he told me to tell you to stick together, Sydney has been crawling with Talon grunts for the last two days."

 _Greeeaaaaaat._ Jesse groans, oh course Talon was crawling around here. That's most likely the reason why they were sent here on such short notice.

"We'll make sure to call in. Enjoy your date with Emily."

Lena grins, "Sure will!"

And that was that. Now Genji and Jesse were left to deal with whatever Talon was up to. Without a word, Genji started walking, leaving Jesse to catch up. 

"Can't be leaving me if Talon is crawling around. You think those new guys will be here?"

Genji stiffens, that sure hit a sore spot, "If they're here we can't interact with them. They can't know we're here."

"Especially since that Dragon guy did quite a number on you. Swear I haven't seen you that torn up since Blackwatch."

Genji stops and whirls around to face Jesse. Jesse wasn't about lying, so he wasn’t afraid to admit that the look in Genji's eyes made his heart stop for a good moment or two.

"The town incident with Talon was nothing like Blackwatch, Jesse."

The way he said that bothered the hell out of him. It was like he wasn’t even talking to him, more like Genji was trying to convince himself. Jesse frowns as Genji turns and continues to walk on, this time faster. Dragon really did get to him, he _scared_ him. Genji doesn't get scared, he hasn't been scared since his brother tore him apart and left him for dead. He hid is fear and shock with rage. Then he left. And when he came back, the rage was gone. He was at peace with what had happened. Zenyatta taught him to let go of his fear, and by god, Jesse hadn't seen Genji genuinely scared since.

When they finally made it to the safe house, Genji broke.

"I'm sorry, Jesse."

"My memory ain't the best, but I don't remember you doing anything that you'd need to apologize for."

"Jesse... what happened with Talon, Dragon... I know who he is."

"You do?"

"Yes... I can't-- I can't tell you who. Not yet. I need to know why he's with them. I need to understand why he joined Talon when he had showed no interest in them beforehand."

This was more than what Jesse was expecting to get out of him today. Jesse was still upset Genji wasn't willing to share more, but he will take what's given to him.

"Is he someone we should be worried about?"

"Yes. What he did in that town was like nothing I had ever seen him do before... Talon did something to him. And I'm going to figure out what."

Jesse did not like the sound of that.


	13. Stunned

"Sombra, I swear if you don't shut off this god awful music-" 

:I thought you don't believe in a higher power, Gabe?:

"I don't."

Sombra laughs through the comm. as Gabriel and Hanzo laid out on the roof. They were told that Overwatch had dropped off a couple agents in the city so they needed to keep an eye out for them. Sombra and Amélie were across the street. Moira said it was best to separate Sombra and Gabriel or else the two might blow their cover. Gabriel resented that comment.

Hanzo had been doing his best to stay out from between them. They were almost like feral cats. Almost. It was playful fighting, but if you looked from the right angle it looked like Gabriel was going to throw her off the roof. Hanzo moved away from Gabriel, deciding that he would rather lay wait on the fire escape. There he saw Overwatch agents Genji and McCree staking out the area below in the alley. Genji and McCree were talking, but it wasn't about the stake out. Hanzo moves closer as silently as he could manage, silencing his communicator as he gets closer to the two.

"-if you know the guy, what was he like before?"

"He... wasn't a puppet to another's schemes."

"Oh, so you knew him when you were in the Yakuza?"

Hanzo feels... nostalgia. But he pushes the feeling aside so he may listen further. But Sombra cuts the lights. They know about them.

"Shit!"

Genji was the first to notice him, also the first to act. He immediately goes for Hanzo, climbing the fire escape with a great speed. Hanzo meets him head on, summoning a energy blade to clash with Genji's Dragonsword. They send a shockwave the rocks the entire fire escape, causing them to move their fight.

"Genji!"

McCree calls from the ground, Gabriel soon joining him on the ground. 

"Couldn't wait to get even?"

Though Hanzo’s previous mockery of Genji got him a rise, now he was facing a stone statue. 

"Hanzo, what have they done to you?"

Hanzo scoffs and shoves Genji away. They move across the roof like two prowling lions ready to fight.

"They saved my life."

"Saved you? You were- brother- you did not need saving!"

Hanzo stops. Brother? Genji called him brother? That made the implementation of Genji betraying him far worse. It was no wonder Moira didn't give him the full story.

"So it was a betrayal between brothers, then? Was it the cowboy who shot me?"

Genji acts as if he's confused, Moira warned him that he would act confused and innocent, "You were shot!? Jesse never shot you!"

"I woke at Talon's mercy. Their lead physician and scientist saved my life and I owe her a debt that may never be repaid."

"Moira... She's lying to you!"

They clash blades, push apart, and dance around each other once more.

"She hides some truths to protect me, but she has done nothing but do everything she can to help me retain my memories!"

"She-She-"

Genji is overcome by emotions before he strikes. A dragon emerges from sword as he strikes, "You're brainwashed!"

Hanzo deflects the attack with his own dragons. And Genji is stunned to see them. They were a dark blue, cracks throughout their physical forms and a tainted red in their eyes. Genji was frozen and this allowed Hanzo to strike. But a bullet to his leg causes him to collapse. McCree managed to deal with Gabriel and make it to the roof. 

"Fuck!"

Pain erupted from Hanzo’s leg, damn that cowboy! He pushes through the pain as Genji quickly stuns him with a stungun. Hanzo hits the ground and Jesse calls someone. Genji kneels as Hanzo fades in and out of consciousness.

"I'm sorry, anii."


	14. Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos insures

Perhaps it was his tall frame, or his cunning eyes and mind. The way his voice carries across the room, the way he can deliver a speech. Either way, Akande Ogundimu was a very charming man. He has gotten many benefits for Talon with his sharp tongue. Of course, Moira and Maximilien have had large parts in this as well, but it is worthy to note Akande's contribution to the organization. 

He uses his resources without shame. They're there to be used so he will do so without hesitation. Gabriel and Sombra are both exceptional infiltrators, but Sombra can be tricky to work with. She comes with a set of requirements: Money, information, stability. She became easier to work with once Akande figured out her specific needs. Gabriel was easy to work with, he was a dog in a leash, awaiting command. His gain is still quite fuzzy for Akande to understand. It involved Overwatch and the original members. Either he wanted revenge or to make amends. To sway them or to kill them. Something along those lines.

Widowmaker, Amélie. She craves the thrill of the hunt. The adrenaline that pumps through her when she takes another's life. Such needs were easy to fill and Akande did not fear betrayal from her, like how he did not fear betrayal from Gabriel. Sigma was a simple man. He wanted a safe place to carry on with his experiments. Moira gladly gave him such a place to work and aided him if he required it. Sigma was a simple man: he wanted to work. His experiments were his life, his work was his everything. To sway him was simple. Akande gave him a safe environment to work and Sigma came to them oh so easily. And Talon benefits from some of his experiments. 

Now, Hanzo? He was still very tricky to work with. His new story was still being patched together, he still needs to trust the rest of Talon's heads before Akande could put full trust into him. Hanzo deeply trusted Moira, he seemed to show respect to Akande, but Maximilien? There's no trust. Though Akande understands the mistrust. Maximilien was a tricky Omnic. His agenda has yet to be full revealed to even Moira and Akande. Hanzo’s mistrust was well placed.

Since Hanzo’s arrival into their family, Amélie and Gabriel have both acted strange towards him. Amélie, though she tries well to hide it, is attempting to bond with him. She must pity him for going through something so similar to her. Yes, Akande knew that she was aware. The brainwashing affect was meant only to last so long. He originally believed they were going to have to dispose of Amélie in the end, but when she emerged as bloodthirsty killer? She had to stay.

Akande did not mind their friendship, but he was worried about Gabriel. Though the man is good at keeping himself in check, he shows... hatred towards Hanzo. This being their first week together, Akande can only suspect that the resentment was birthed from the tragedy of the Shimada brothers. Genji and Hanzo’s fight, or more like Hanzo almost successfully slaughtering his own dear brother. Gabriel had to deal with the very messy aftermath of such a slaughter. No doubt he bonded with Genji in a similar way to how he bonded with McCree.

This was an issue that needed to be addressed. 

___

_Everything hurt, everything was foggy and unclear. Gabriel never felt such pain before, why did it hurt so much? But, his pain began to lessen, he hissed as he felt his bones mend and his open flesh being stitched together. His eyes finally open and he is greeted with a familiar face._

_”Moira?”_

_Moira looks up from his arm in surprise, looks to the clock in the room, then back to him, “My my, Gabriel! You’re supposed to be out for another hour or so!”_

_He gasps as she finishes patching his arm back together before she pushes herself away. She dusts his shoulder with a smile, “My treatment truly has done you wonders. Back from the dead.”_

_”What?”_

_”Don’t tell me you forgot what happened? What do you remember, my dear?”_

_What did he remember? He remembered arguing with Jesse. Jesse resigning before running off. Grief and a sense of failure. Genji leaving to find himself. Pain. Arguing with Jack and Ana. Distancing himself, then-_

_“There was an explosion.”_

_Moira nods, “A very deadly one. I found you in pieces. Stuck you back together the best I could and here you are. Alive.”_

_Gabriel shook his head, "No... There couldn't have been... how are you alive?"_

_Moira hums, "I'm very hard to kill, such as you are. Unfortunately, dear Jack and Ana did not survive the attack."_

_Gabriel felt his heart ache. No, not them. Two of the closest friends he had. Gone? No, he refused to believe it! Gabriel tries to get up, but Moira pushes him back down._

_"You must rest, Gabe. We have must to discuss later."_

_Gabriel nods slowly, in disbelief. This... was a bad dream. He'll sleep, and when he wakes up, it'll all be over. It will... it has to._


	15. Hanzo's Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes Jesse a moment to recognize the man before him, but once he does... rage sets in. And confusion.

The Dragon was motionless on the ground, Jesse stunned as Genji sat next to him almost like he, too, was shocked to unconsciousness. Now that the Dragon was still, he lookes defenseless. Even with the getup, he looked almost useless. But he wasn’t. Talon would want him, he's important. So, Jesse calls for pickup.

"Bring some heavy restraints, there's no telling what this guy is capable of."

Genji is silent, almost as if he was waiting. And Jesse had an idea or two of what he was waiting for. Genji finally moves, working to remove the faceplate of the helmet the Dragon wore. Underneath was a strikingly familiar face.

"Is that-?"

"Hanzo... my brother... Talon- they-"

Jesse silences him by holding his injured metal arm up. Gabriel did a number on him.

"They got him... that's what you're thinking."

"No! They _brainwashed_ him! He didn't recognize me at the town, he didn't know we were brothers until I called him brother- They brainwashed him like they did Widowmaker!"

Jesse looks to Hanzo, "Genji. Don't forget what this guy did to you! He could’ve been working with Talon this entire time!"

Genji was silenced, it was a possibility. How else would they have gotten to Hanzo? He isn't a easy man to capture. But Genji refused to believe Hanzo would just join Talon. The time they spent together, Hanzo truly was reformed! He meant to repair their relationship and restore their brotherhood! He knew that Talon was a wicked organization. He knew of their crimes and horrible deeds! Why would he join them after knowing what they truly were?

"Hanzo... he wouldn't do this. Not willingly."

"Genji... ten years is a long time. People change. He snapped, tried to kill you, ran off, mingled with the wrong people who only influenced him for the worst-"

"No! He-He changed. He was under a lot of stress! He ran off, he couldn't handle Father's legacy! He mourned and repented for years! He was-"

"Fooling you. Here he is wearing Talon's colors!"

The carrier's approach didn't even stop them from screaming at each other.

"My brother wouldn't do this!"

"Your brother tried to fucking kill you!"

Jack was between them suddenly, "Knock it off!"

He was gone in the instant, after the Reaper. The Reaper laid at the bottom of the building, on the ground, tied up. He was too out of it to even try to mist out and escape. Ana appeared next, looking to Hanzo with a blank face before she started to place custom restraints (Winston's little pet project since the Dragon first appeared) on him. Genji was shaking out of rage. Out of guilt, sadness, disbelief. Jesse was just angry. Angry that Genji was trying to defend Hanzo from what he had done. Spewing out a whole new story than the "Elders tricked him".

"Boys, get him in the carrier while I help Jack."

Ana wasn't going to let them continue their fight, so the two move to hauling both the Reaper and Hanzo onto the carrier before Talon shows up. They're in the air and gone soon, off to deal with their guests. Jack keeps a gun pointed at the Reaper the entire flight while Jesse watches Hanzo. For Hanzo’s sake, Genji better have a damn good excuse.

___

Genji was beyond upset by the time Hanzo was awake. He didn't know why he was upset, nor did he think it mattered. What mattered more was that Hanzo was strapped to a strange chair, a engery preventing him from using his dragons' power humming in the air, and that damn cowboy being oddly close while giving him a deathglare. Genji and Jesse seemed unaware that Hanzo was awake, so he used this as an advantage to listen in.

"You said the "Elders" had him go crazy."

"They did! But-"

"He "got better"? Pfft! He still seems very crazy to me!"

Hanzo tries to keep quiet as he moves around in his restraints. They were pretty damn solid, unfortunately. 

"Once Angela looks him over, you will see that he is brainwashed! He wasn’t always like this!"

"Bullshit!"

Genji grunts, "Why can't you just let go?"

"Let go? The guy tried to kill his brother! My current best friend who is acting like an idiot!"

Hanzo still was wrapping his mind around Genji being his brother. Or the new part where Hanzo tried to kill him. And the whole "Elders" thing. There was a story here that Moira didn't tell him. Maybe she just didn't know about it. But the puzzle of what happened to him seemed almost complete: Hanzo tried to kill Genji. He failed. Genji wants revenge, maybe hires a mercenary, mercenary fails to kill him. Now Hanzo lost his memory.

But why was Genji pulling the whole "good brother" move? Even when he thinks Hanzo is unconscious? Is it an act, even for his coworkers to witness? Or has he lost his mind?

"Gentlemen, I need you not to disturb the already wired baddie."

A young man with dreads walks into the room. He seems very cheerful, too cheerful. He reminds him of Sombra.

"The guy's out cold."

"Uh, no? He's awake."

Smart boy. Hanzo sits up straight, getting good reactions out of both Genji and Jesse. Jesse looks almost stunned and then angry. Beautiful. The young man walks over and kneels, looking at his leg. He then whistles, "Your leg is already healed? Man! What did that crazy lady pump into you?"

"That "crazy lady" simply unlocked my true gifts. I am not hindered by walls."

Jesse looks to Genji and mouths "crazy", and Genji in return flips him off. He then turns to Hanzo and sadness washes over Hanzo for a moment when he sees the scars on his face. Sadness, then guilt and self hate. But this leaves him after Hanzo notices the strange emotions.

"Brother... I'm sorry for what they have done to you."

Hanzo scoffs, "What I _let them_ do to me. They have strengthened me, not harmed me. Unlike _you._ "

Genji flinches and Jesse growls, "You piece of-"

The young man springs up and pushes at bother Genji and Jesse, "Alright, time to leave! Let's keep the setting PG13 for a bit while our guest gets mentally prepared to deal with Angela."

Hanzo snorts, then he realizes that he might be interrogated. Shit. Not like he knows anything. Akande and Moira just have him go fetch things. After Genji and Jesse officially leave, a woman in a white lab coat walks in. She's beautiful but looks mentally and physically drained. And also reminds him of a volcano ready to blow.

"You're Hanzo Shimada?"

Hanzo feels himself shrink back, "Yes?"

"I've been waiting to meet you. Care to talk?"

He already didn't like where this was going. Not one bit.


	16. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji dreams of his family. He dreams of his father and brother, of his mother. He dreams of the cold, painful memories of that fateful day.

_Genji remembered sitting with his mother. She was sick, very sick. But that didn't stop her from spending time with him. She sometimes would sit in the gardens with him. But today was too hot and the family doctor recommended she stayed inside._

_"Mother?"_

_"Yes, my sparrow?"_

_"Why doesn't Hanzo spend the evenings with us anymore?"_

_He remembered her beautiful face twisting into anger and sadness, "The Elders have started training him."_

_"And why can't Father join us?"_

_More sadness, "He's doing everything he can to protect your brother. Never forget that your father loves us more than what the world is capable of understanding."_

_Genji nods. He knew his father loved him. Both him and Hanzo were loved and cared for. But for some reason Hanzo needed it the most. Genji wish he could help, but he didn’t understand. His brother was busy being trained from dusk til dawn. No rest. Their father was the only reason Hanzo survived those training sessions._

_Genji remembered one evening with Hanzo. He was bruised and... different. Cold to even their mother. Silent and angry. He was like the feral cat that roamed the garden. The one Genji had tried time and time again to pet. Hanzo, though, managed to be somewhat human. He even gave mother one last smile before her passing._

_But whatever the Elders were doing to Hanzo, it was changing him. Sojiro tried his damnedest to protect Genji from it all. That's how Genji became so spoiled. He never had to do much, just be the striking son of Sojiro Shimada and the more charming brother of Hanzo Shimada. But Hanzo? He was the force that you prayed to never meet. By their late teens, Hanzo was a killer. He had a bodycount, Genji did not._

_Sojiro tried to get Genji to understand, but he did not. And when their father died of mysterious circumstances, Hanzo finally had enough. It was a massacre. The Elders were killed, several of the Yakuza guests that were there at the time were slaughtered. Genji had ran into a prayer temple, looking for Hanzo. He made the mistake of turning his back to the prowling dragon. And he was burned._

_Genji remembered feeling betrayed, scared. He remembered being saved. He remembered seeing a man saving him. But whenever he looked at him, his face became his father's. His father's last words to him rung out,_

_"Give your brother time. Hanzo is still there and he very much cares for you still. We'll have dinner together and talk."_

_And Genji could only think and what he would say to his father now, "I would sooner kill him than call him brother."_

_____

Genji was going to fight Jesse by this point. How could he not see it? Hanzo is brainwashed! And he let it happen. He let his own brother be taken by Talon and brainwashed into a puppet. A powerful puppet. They may have him now but Hanzo’s misguided loyalty lies with Moira and Doomfist. And no doubt Talon is already working on finding where they took him. Genji may not know Doomfist that well but he knows Moira, and she will stop at nothing to get her favorite lab rat back.

Jesse doesn't seem to understand. Or he remembers poor Amélie and what happened to her. 

_They had met Gérard multiple times before, but this was their first meeting with his wife, Amélie. She was a dream, almost. Smiling broadly, a sing song voice, so light on her feet you wouldn't be able to hear her approach. She was everything to Gérard, his inspiration to fight the threats of the world of peace, his inspiration to bring peace to all._

_Amélie didn't know Genji's story, she didn't know why he was so angry nor why he was so mistrusting. She didn't need to know. She just smiled and treated him as any other person, with love and kindness that he desperately needed._

"Angela can help him. I know she can!"

Jesse was ever the downer, "And if she can't?"

"Don't say that. She's the only person in the world that would know how to undo whatever Moira has done. She's the only one-"

"Genji... please."

Genji was trying to convince himself the lie that he desperately needed to become truth. But... there may be no saving his brother.

_"Gérard has told me much about his... lovely coworkers. He says that you lot see so many exciting places."_

_Genji, for once, couldn't bring himself to hate. She was so kind..._

_"We... we do. We see snow and desert. Ocean and savannah. So many cultures that they're started to blend together now."_

_The woman smiles broadly, "I wish to see the world with Gérard one day! When the threat of Talon is over. Then we can officially settle down... or explore the world. I hope that my dancing will give me chances to see the world."_

Genji jumps when Angela enters the room. She was humming as she wrote something down on her notepad. Finally, she spoke.

"He has an interesting system of chips and wires throughout his body. The chips are buried in multiple places of his brain, no doubt there to cause mayhem. But three chips, located in his hippocampus, amygdala, and cerebellum, are obscuring his memories. But with his prefrontal cortex is free of any chips, giving us a chance to reach out to him."

Genji felt joy, "There's a chance to get to the real Hanzo?"

Angela nods, "Yes. I also may be able to remove the chips from the hippocampus and the cerebellum. This will be painful, and not without risk. But it could free him from whatever control Moira has over him."

"What are the risks?"

"Permanent memory loss, permanent behavioral changes, aggression, mood-swings-"

"I get it. He won't be Hanzo anymore."

"There is a chance we can reach out to your brother through the prefrontal cortex. It would take time, but if you could trigger enough memories he may snap out of Talon's hold."

_"Talon has kidnapped Amélie. Gérard is distraught and unable to assist us in finding her."_

_Genji could tell that this was high priority. Given that the wife of a Overwatch agent who knew far more than he let on. Gérard was a key member along with Gabriel and Jack. Even if Amélie didn't know anything, they would still hold her against Gérard and Overwatch. They had to get her back somehow._

Jesse clears his throat, "If you say there's a chance to help him. Does that mean we could help Widowmaker?"

Angela nods, "She may be easier to reach than Hanzo. I doubt Moira had used such an complex brainwash on her like she did Genji's brother. But we would have to catch her, disarm her and isolate her. She's dangerous. We may even have to set up a similar holding cell that Winston and I had made for Hanzo. Not to mention find a way to hide them both from Talon while we work with them."

Ana appears. Her expression is blank but her eyes tell a story. She sighs before she walks in, "We have... discovered something about the Reaper. Though we've had our suspicions, its-"

"Him? It really was him the whole time?"

Ana nods, "Gabriel Reyes has been working with Talon for twenty years. He's... he remembers us. He's angry, too."

Jesse looks distraught, torn in half. They had ideas to what happened to Gabriel, that he really didn't die. But none of them wanted to believe them. No one wanted to believe them. 

"How's Jack?"

"Pissed off, as expected. Long lost best friend turns out to be his number one on his hit list."

_"Amelie! It's okay, we got you!"_

_She wasn't herself. She wasn't shaking, her expression blank. She had to be in shock. Whatever those monsters did to her-_

_She... was looking at Moira weird. Moira was all too calm, as well. What was going on?_

"Shit."

Jesse was starting to show anger, "I want to see him. Now."

Ana glares, "Not with that attitude you're not! I already had to force Jack out of that damn cell. I'm not dealing with another angry child who wants revenge."

Genji felt that hit him, hard. But he knows she wasn't meaning it. She just discovered that one of her thought-to-be long, long-dead friend was a criminal. Genji himself felt pain, Gabriel was like his second father. He latched onto him after losing his own father and his brother. Blackwatch was his family, but now two of the original members are with Talon and Jesse and him can't see eye to eye. Things have changed too much, it seems. 


	17. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They heavily miscalculated.

This wasn't the first time Gabriel had been captured, but this was surely the longest, and by his old team no less. He was surprised that Jack didn't punch him right then and there after he took off his mask. Ana, he could see the disappointment in her eyes. He didn't even want to think of what Reinhardt or Torbjörn would think of him. They made strong cuffs for him, they were stabilizing his form. It did something similar to the chip in his head that Moira placed, but these made him where he couldn't us his wraith form. So he'll have to escape the good ol' fashioned way. He wasn't above dislocating his wrists to get out of these damned things, so that's just what he did.

Snapping his wrists back into place didn't fix them, but it did allow him to still work with his hands. Gabriel assessed the room before he went for the door. Of course it was locked, but he could obscure his form again, so he went through the vent. He prayed that Winston and the others were prepared for him, because he wasn't leaving without Hanzo. He knew they weren't the sorts to experiment on others, but Hanzo was still going to be poked and prodded at. He wasn't going to let them get any secrets pout of him. Besides, Akande and Moira might as well kill him as soon as he step foot out of this place without their prized agent. Hanzo might as well be the only agent that matters by this point. So much work went into him and Moira might kill to keep being able to work and experiment on him. He was a willing subject, it isn't often she comes across such.

It might take him hours to find Hanzo if he didn't recognize where he was: Gibraltar, his old playground. Once he found the wreck room, he was able to navigate the vents with ease. He found the holding cells, he found Hanzo. He was awake and pissed. He was also very weak, what did they do to him? Gabriel slips into the room and manifests, looking over his bindings. 

"Gabe? They got you, too?"

"Not my proudest moment, believe me."

He works the bonds off Hanzo, allowing him to slip free. Now to get out of the room. No doubt that they've noticed he was lose. And as if on cue, the alarm sounds.

"Time to leave."

Gabriel slips through the door and opens it from the other side. He let's Hanzo out and the two are now free to run. Gabriel leads Hanzo through the halls, he practically had them memorized. But they ran into Hana and Lucio. Gabriel recognized the two superstars, both were shocked to see them. Hanzo seemed almost predatory towards them. They were young, Gabriel wasn't threatened by them. Especially since the girl was without her mech. 

"Out of the way."

Lucio stands stiff along with Hana, "No way!"

Hana comm.'s their team, "They're in the east wing outside the brig!"

Hanzo snickers, "Yes way."

Hanzo summons a dragon, the beast charging at the two young heroes. Lucio manages to dive to the side of the hall along with Hana, the two barely missing the creature's burning energy. Gabriel wraiths out, manifesting behind the two and grabbing at Lucio's sonic amplifier. Hana aims her pistol and shoots, but Gabriel mist body allows the bullet to travel through him. Hanzo summons a energy sword and charges forward. Hana shrieks and dodges the first slice before slamming her shoulder into Hanzo's side. He falls, but he's quick to climb back up and swing his blade again. Hana is quick and dodges his attack whilst Lucio manages to get his amplifier back and blasts Gabriel away. Gabriel manifests back down the hall, grunting as he hits the ground. The rest of the team finally appears. Now the hall was too crowded for much decent fighting. Hanzo grins, no more room to escape his dragons. He summons one dragon again, but this time fucking Genji deflects his beast with his own dragon. Dammit!

"Hanzo! Please don't do this!"

Hanzo backs up to Gabriel who is now recovered, "Asking nicely won't stop us."

Jack has his gun aimed at them, "Back down now!"

Now with guns being aimed at them, retreat seemed very attractive at the moment. Hanzo looks to Gabriel. Gabriel could get out, but could Hanzo? Gabriel seemed to share the thought with him and pushes him back. 

"You need to get out of here."

" _We_ need to get out of here, Gabe."

Hanzo shoves Gabriel out of the way and... does something new. There was a energy wall between them and the Overwatch agents. Gabriel was more shocked by this than their enemies were. Hanzo looked worn out but managed to grab Gabriel and they ran.

___

When Hanzo and Gabriel contacted him for pickup, _on his personal phone_ , which only Gabriel and Moira know (and Sombra probably), Akande almost had whiplash. They seemed fine after Moira examined them. But Gabriel had something to report on Hanzo's abilities. There was much more to him than what they, even him, could see. 

Akande usually left important ground work to his agents, he hasn't joined a good fight in a while. But it would seem that in order to see Hanzo’s work, he would have to join them. He already informed Moira to add him into next week's mission, which didn't surprise her.

"I would join myself, but I have much work to do."

"Do you now?"

"Indeed. You also have much work, but you would rather watch Hanzo run about and play with strange energy that not even I understand."

Akande laughs, "Sometimes the only way we can learn is by a little personal experience."

"And what are you hoping to learn?"

Akande leans against his desk as he chuckles some more, "I wish to see, in person, what our dragon can do. I might even spar with him!"

"Spar? Oh, Akande dear! You would best watch your back! He smells weakness!"

It was Moira's turn to laugh, this time at Akande's expression. She decides to sit in Akande's desk chair, to rally him up even more and to rest her feet.

"Do alert me when you spar with him. I wish to have a front row seat so I may watch him floor you."

Akande rolls his eyes, "Very well, then. How is Gabriel? I heard he got a few good hits."

"He's been healed. He disloacted his wrists, had gotten a good scrap across his face, but he's fine now. Just another scar to add to the collection."

"And Hanzo-?"

"Not a scratch on him, as you know."

Akande grins, Hanzo Shimada has become quite a prize.


	18. Genji's Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji goes off on his own to find his brother and bring him back to Gibraltar.

He wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but Genji refused to wait and see his brother again on the battlefield. He had a bag packed, a note stashed away for Jesse or whoever to find, and he was out. He had no clue where to look for Talon's HQ, but he had ideas on how to get to there. 

First off, he needed to find one of the zones full of Talon agents. There he can cause trouble and get Talon agents crawling all over the place. And with that... Hopefully he can find his brother. He refused to let Talon continue to corrupt Hanzo and pull him further down their tunnel full of lies. Genji was almost out of the final ring of Athena's sensors when he bumps into Jack of all people. Jack wasn't amused to see him: Dressed in baggy clothes while also carrying a bag of supplies.

"And where do you plan on going?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matters when a couple days ago your Talon-loving brother escaped us and ran off with fucking Gabriel Reyes. Now, care to tell me where you're going?"

Genji sighs, he knows he can't/won't get past Jack without telling him what was going on. But out of everyone in Overwatch, Jack Morrison has to be one of the only ones who would understand what Genji was trying to do. 

"I'm off to find my brother."

"Off to deal with Talon alone? Like a dumbass?"

"Look who's talking! Not even two months ago you were running through alleyways after gang members because you still have severe issues with any law-breakers."

Jack actually laughs at that. "Fine then. I'll let you slip by but I'm not sticking up for you when Ana and Jesse find out you ran off."

Genji huffs, he guesses that'll be the best deal he'll get from the man. Being ratted out the second someone asks Jack about him at least gives Genji a head start. Genji nods to Jack before he walks pass him quickly. He needed to get out of here before someone realizes that he's gone. If Jesse finds him, he's dead. But Genji couldn't bring himself to care at the moment as he marched on to the nearest town. He took the bus to the city, then a plane to out of country. He will start by going to Hanzo's apartment to look for clues. Maybe there he will find something of importance or use. After a day in the sky, Genji finally arrives back in the city of Bonn.

He follows the path that Hanzo once showed him to his apartment, anxious about not knowing what was happening to his brother. Would he ever be Hanzo again? Or will he always be this twisted shadow that Moira had conjured up?

"Excuse me, sir."

Genji knew it was building's landlord that stood outside the apartment.

"You! Do you know where Shimada has gone?"

Genji nods, "Hanzo is out of country. He told me to look after his apartment while he was away."

The man growls, "I don't know anything about this! He's late on rent!"

Genji pulls his wallet out of his pocket, "I can pay his rent. I'll be staying here so treat me just as one of your tenets."

The man stares, but when he notices that Genji gave him more than what was necessary, he looks away with a huff.

"Very well. You can stay."

That was way too easy. Genji would be angry at the man for letting someone he didn't know walk into his brother's apartment so easily, but that would have to wait. He was one step closer to finding his brother. The apartment itself was practically untouched. Everything was in its... exactly like the day Genji and Hanzo left for the airport. Did Hanzo never make it back to his apartment? Genji throws his bag onto the couch. Time to snoop around. He hated to disrespect Hanzo's privacy, but he needed clues. 

After a good, thorough search, Genji comes up empty handed. Coming here was a bust, which sucked. Looks like he needs to stick with his original plan: Annoying the shit out of Talon until they throw Hanzo at him.


	19. Sorrows pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shimada brothers meet once more, and Moira plays them like puppets on strings.

Hanzo was on edge when Moira walked in. There was an air around her that felt.... uneasy. He wasn't the type to get nervous over a fucking feeling. He would rather bury his head back into his phone, but she needed him. 

"Hanzo, dear. Would you come with me for a moment?"

He sighs but complies. She leads him to her lab so they could talk privately. 

"I wanted to discuss what happened the other day."

"Oh? Me being taken prisoner? Chained? Finding out that I tried to kill Genji at some point? Oh! How about-"

Moira shushes him, "There is much that has been kept from you for your own good."

"Yes, I knew you would say that. Tell me why I feel so damn guilty around him?"

Moira is taken back by this, "You... tried to kill him?"

"Yes, I did. I have several times by this point. I also never cared until now."

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. Moira's eyes narrow as she hums. Hanzo decides to ignore the warning signs and continue.

"I _feel_ guilty. I don't think it, but I feel it. Deep down, I don't want to hurt him."

Moira nods, "You loved him. He loved you. But betrayal tears even the strongest of bonds apart. What happened to you, to your brother, all a piece of plot."

Hanzo sneers, "He's... don't call him my brother. I don't want attachment."

Moira frowns, "Oh, but you are, my dear. You are forming attachments, are you not? Attachment to your near insane brother?"

Hanzo shakes his head, no. He would not be attached to this man. There has been much to cause hatred. No trust. No love. They weren’t brothers, only by blood did they share a connection. 

"Me ranting... you had wanted something beforehand, didn't you?"

Moira pats his shoulder, "You needed to get that off your chest, my dear. But yes, I do need you to go off with Amélie and Gabriel. Your brother is still a hot topic, I'm afraid."

"What is he doing?"

"One of our research facilities is under attack, I need you three to deal with him. Bring him alive if you can, I will be waiting."

Hanzo frowns, "You're not coming with us?"

Moira usually was the head of their missions, she supervised, "Akande will be there, do not fret. I have much work to do here and I cannot simply leave my work. Do not worry. Akande is as dangerous as that sharp mind of his."

Hanzo nods, good. Though the mixed emotions of dealing with Genji and the sheer excitement of fighting with Doomfist were enough to make Hanzo sick to his stomach, he will tough it out. To fight alongside Akande will be a blast! And perhaps, with dealing with Genji, Hanzo might be able to get more answers out of him.

___

Genji was exhausted by the time Hanzo and the others arrived. Though his patched together plan didn't involve him fighting back against them: he wanted to be captured. He needed to be able to get to their HQ, and there he could find a way to help Hanzo. Though Hanzo wouldn't want help.

Doomfist showing up was a surprise. Genji was put down quickly without any strength to fight. Captured, and Hanzo wasn't mocking him for his weakness. He expected mockery, but all he had gotten was stares.

"Where is your team, Shimada?"

Genji stares at Doomfist, "I have no team. I'm here alone."

"Oh? I thought you were smarter than that, Shimada. To face Talon alone, do you expect to escape punishment?"

No. But he was starting to get a feeling that being help captive by Talon wasn't the smartest plan. So he acted quick. Summoning Soba and escaping. That was his new plan. And separating Hanzo from the others, his new-new plan. 

Genji was about to act when an explosion sounded from the other side of the facility. This gave him a chance to get to his feet and run. Whatever caused the explosion, it seemed more important than him because Dommfist and the rest of the Talon agents ran to deal with it.

_'I will come back, anii. I won't give up on you.'_


	20. Sorrows pt. 2

_Hanzo knew he will be punished if they discover the truth. But they won't, he made sure of it._

"Find the source of the explosion," Doomfist's voice rung out as he and the agents split and searched the area. Everything in the northeast side of the facility was gone, lives and equipment. Hanzo felt nothing as he walked over scorched bodies, each moments away from turning into ash and dust.

_He hated them, he feared them. But why? Was not all of this his?_

Amelie was next to him as he watched Doomfist and Reaper down below. She wasn't fooled, unlike them. Maybe they knew, maybe they didn't. Amelie placed a hand on his shoulder and she whispered into his ear.

"I know."

He kept his eyes on Doomfist, "And what will you do with what you know?"

Amelie sighs, "I will keep it as a secret. Besides, what they don't know won't hurt them."

Sympathy. She knew his pain, she understood what he did. He wouldn't care to know why she was on his side without a second thought. 

_"My son, please. I know you hate me, but I'm doing all that I can to protect you and your brother."_

_This man... so familiar, so similar._

Together, Dragon and Widowmaker made their claim, that they found no source of the explosion. Together, Doomfist believed their lies. But Reaper? He did not. He knew something was wrong, and he will have his answers later. Outside of Moira's site ands ear. 

___

"What happened at the facility?"

"What happened at Coral Corp was an accident, Gabriel. Akande said so himself."

Moira wasn't going to tell him shit, so he marched off to find Amelie and Hanzo. They knew something. Together, they lied to Akande. He has suspicions of Hanzo, that he did something. The closer he became, the more theories that drip out. A patched together story that wasn't told: Hanzo caused a distraction to save Genji. Though he knew nothing and felt nothing of the past, or was that a lie? How much did he feel? How much did he know? He knew enough to wish to aid Genji.

A part of him wanted to protect Genji, a part that Moira couldn't cut out of him.

___

"Tea?"

Hanzo almost jumped out of his skin, why was his guard down?

"Yes, thank you."

Amelie carefully gave him the cup of tea, sitting next to him. They were silent, undeciding on what to do or say.

"Genji escaped."

"I know."

"Isn't that not what you wanted? For him to be out there, for him to remain as the one piece of you that remained true and not covered by lies?"

Hanzo sips his tea, he was unsure. Yes, he wanted Genji to escape. He wanted him free. But why? There was a part of him that was screaming, but he couldn't hear a single word. _They lie to you, we know this now._

Hanzo feels the dragons under his skin, they were angry. They were protective. Amelie turns his attention away from them, a sad smile on her lips. She understood what he felt more than he did. He couldn't understand. He was glad Genji was out there, he was glad that they would meet again. He hated that he felt that way! Genji tried to kill him! Didn't he? 

"You look tired."

"I am. This whole experience has exhausted me."

"Then you should turn in early. The others will understand."

He nods, he should rest. But he doubted that the dragons would let him rest, they were so active. Perhaps he could... manifest them? Have them take physical form so he may rest without their whispers in his head all night? It was worth a try. By the time he arrived at his room he was more than willing to try. He summoned the most of his energy in his left arm, all into his tattoo, the seal. And with effort, the dragons became solid. They were the size of snakes, tiny, useless. Angry but silent. Scooping them up, Hanzo places them on a cushioned chair and dares to tell them to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
